Garotas Também São Pervertidas
by Lazy Liesel
Summary: Cansada das provocações de Usui, Misaki decide revidá-las. [Contém HENTAI]
1. Capítulo I - Revolta

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Maid-sama! e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim à hilária Fujiwara Hiro.  
**

**Yo, pessoas! Sou Liesel Memminger (sim, peguei "emprestado" o nome da protagonista de A Menina Que Roubava Livros). Esta é a minha primeira fic publicada na internet, ainda que não seja meu primeiro texto. Bem, nos vemos ao final!**

**[AVISO: Esta é uma fanfic PWP (Plot? What Plot?), ou seja, apesar de existir um enredo leve, o foco é o sexo. Mesmo assim, mantive os personagens dentro de suas personalidades - Usui continua um alien pervertido e provocador, Misaki ainda é a Tsundere que não suporta perder.]**

Ele iria pagar pelo que fez. Uma linda vingança, pensou ela.

Misaki se esforçava para manter-se atenta aos clientes do Maid Latte, e agradeceu ao fato de que era um dia de pouco movimento. Os três patetas seguiram-na com os olhos enquanto ela lhes levava um prato especial.

- O que desejam que eu lhes escreva, mestres? - disse enquanto sorria ternamente, um tanto distraída.

- "Com amor, Misa-chan!" - falaram em uníssono.

Ainda que levemente consciente do que fazia, a morena se permitiu dar a eles um pequeno sorriso de advertência. Ela estava namorando - fato desconhecido pela maioria dos clientes, com exceção de seus colegas do Seika que sabiam de seu segredo. Eles assentiram às palavras não-ditas por Misaki: sabiam que a frase escrita com chocolate não tinha um significado profundo. Satisfeita, ela lhes recompensou com um sorriso discreto, mas feliz.

A morena dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde um perverso alien pervertido e provocador preparava os pedidos dos clientes. Quando ele a avistou, um lento e malicioso sorriso cobriu seus lábios. Apesar da vermelhidão que cobria suas faces, a morena não se deixou intimidar e o encarou com o rosto erguido.

- Mais uma omelete - disse, disfarçando seu nervosismo com um tom monocórdio. Usui deixou escapar uma risada. Há algumas horas atrás provocara-lhe, sussurrando em seu ouvido que a roupa de maid que ela vestia deixava-o excitado, e roubou-lhe um beijo enquanto ela ruborizava em choque. Desde então, ela não se dirigiu à ele diretamente - que se divertia com sua reação. Ela era tão fofa.

Antes de partir, porém, a maid gentilmente pôs a bandeja na bancada e aproximou-se do cozinheiro; suas bochechas ainda estavam levemente rosadas, e ela parecia presa a um dilema interno.

- Quer falar algo comigo, Misa-chan? - incitou o loiro, travesso. A indignação fez com que a garota corasse com violência; porém surtiram efeito, e ela finalmente disse:

- E-ei, Usui. Hoje quero dormir na sua casa. - Apesar de gaguejar inicialmente, seu pedido continha certa petulância que lhe deu um caráter de ordem. Sua voz era firma, apesar da vergonha.

- Hmm... Claro - respondeu o rapaz, surpreso. Era a primeira vez que ELA tomava a inciativa para que ficassem juntos. - Por que o pedido repentino? - perguntou, sério desta vez.

Aproveitando-se do pequeno lapso no qual Usui não estava lhe provocando, Misaki reuniu coragem para lhe responder:

- Hoje à noite você vai se arrepender por ter me provocado o dia inteiro - ela sussurrou as palavras lentamente, muito próxima do ouvido dele, assim como o cozinheiro fizera antes. Num gesto rápido, apanhou a bandeja sobre o balcão e deixou a cozinha.

A maid manteve-se ocupada no salão durante muito tempo, anotando pedidos dos clientes e comentando trivialidades com alguns deles. O nervosismo e a raiva haviam desaparecido: mostrara à Usui que dois podiam jogar este jogo. A simples memória do rapaz sem reação ao ouvi-la já fora o suficiente para mantê-la satisfeita. Deveria voltar à cozinha para pedir que o loiro preparasse os pratos. Mal podia esperar.

- Misa-chan - chamou-lhe Satsuki enquanto encaminhava-se para os fundos.

- Algum problema, gerente?

- Não se preocupe, Misa-chan - esclareceu Satsuki, com um sorriso. Prosseguiu, aos sussurros: - Sabe se há algo errado com Usui-kun? Ele parece distraído lá na cozinha; nem levanta a cabeça.

As palavras dela o afetaram a este ponto? Ela não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso de divertimento que teimou a cobrir-lhe os lábios.

- Eu ganhei dele, gerente - comemorou a morena. - Fiquei em primeiro lugar no colégio - mentiu, logo em seguida.

Apesar de dirigir à garota um olhar complacente, a gerente realmente se surpreendia com seu entusiasmo. Afastou-se, para atender à um dos "patrões"; Misaki caminhou na direção oposta. Notou, ao chegar à cozinha, que era a única no ambiente, além de Usui. Poderia aproveitar-se da situação para rir de sua reação; provar que não suportaria provocações sem pagar na mesma moeda.

O rapaz estava de costas para ela, absorto na culinária, aparentemente. Como ele não pareceu perceber sua entrada, a maid quebrou o silêncio ela mesma:

- Usui, dois parfaits, dois pudins de chocolate e um de doce de leite. - Seu tom era insolente, desafiador.

Após poucos segundos, o loiro largou os instrumentos que segurava e voltou seu corpo na direção de Misaki. Ao ver os olhos verdes, a morena entendeu porque Usui não os levantava da bancada e do fogão. Estavam escurecidos, tomados pelo desejo lascivo e primitivo. A respiração dela ficou presa em sua garganta, e a vermelhidão dilatou-se por suas bochechas num breve instante. Usui queria tomá-la ali, naquele momento; se isto ocorresse, ela não teria controle de si mesma para dizer 'não'.

- Qual é a do casal? - resmungou Aoi, ao entrar no cômodo. Usui voltou a olhar para a bancada, e Misaki concentrou-se no menino à sua frente. Ele estava vestido como garoto, em seu sóbrio uniforme escolar. - Ei, Misaki-chi, minha tia está no salão ou no depósito?

- E-ela está servindo aos clientes, Aoi-chan - respondeu a morena, nervosamente. Olhou, por instinto, para o relógio. Faltavam vinte minutos para o fim do expediente. Mais tarde, pensava, para logo em seguida censurar os próprios pensamentos "pervertidos".

Aoi sentou-se no assento mais próximo, resignado, enquanto que a maid fitava o chão, corada. Rompendo o silêncio, as mãos hábeis do cozinheiro preparavam os pedidos dos quais Misaki era responsável.

- Aqui estão, Ayuzawa - disse enfim, num tom sério que fez com que os pelos da nuca da morena se eriçassem. Assim como quando conseguiu provocá-lo, Misaki rapidamente saiu com as sobremesas - desta vez num estado de completo rubor.

- Ela ainda age desta maneira com você, mesmo sendo sua namorada? - perguntou Aoi, cético, depois que a maid partiu. - Não melhorou nada - lamentou, enfim.

Novamente, o loiro deixou escapar uma risada abafada. Seu tom, porém, era completamente distinto. Respondeu, quase que para si mesmo, num tom rouco e levemente dissimulado:

- Ela melhorou bastante, sim.

Aoi corou ao imaginar o motivo pelo qual a maid estava tão envergonhada. Olhou para o rapaz loiro à sua frente, antes de ser interrompido por sua tia:

- Aoi-chan está tão fofo! - comentou, satisfeita por vê-lo sem as espalhafatosas roupas femininas que geralmente vestia. O moreno, ainda envergonhado, voltou os olhos para sua tia, e lembrou-se enfim do assunto que pretendia tratar com ela. Usui sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Estava _ansioso_ para saber como sua presidente pretendia puni-lo.

Misaki estava igualmente ansiosa enquanto atendia seus "mestres", muito embora o fizesse de outra maneira. Era ela quem deveria ser sedutora hoje, e aquele bastardo loiro estragou tudo. Como ela poderia imaginar que ele ficaria excitado com suas palavras, para logo em seguida excitá-la com aquele olhar quente? O arrependimento se expandiu por sua mente ao prever o que Usui _lhe _faria hoje à noite. Desviou estes pensamentos rapidamente: se aquele alien pervertido iria brincar, ela não se deixaria vencer - iria entrar no jogo também.

**NOTAS FINAIS: E aí? Ficou bom para um primeiro capítulo? Gostaram? Mereço reviews? xD**

**Só para esclarecer: estou escrevendo estes avisos com muito atraso, porque notei que quase ninguém comenta T.T Espero que sirva de incentivo ^^**


	2. Capítulo II - Cumplicidade

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Olá novamente, leitores! (se é que existem, né xD) E é a partir DESTE capítulo aqui que as coisas esquentam! Não vou falar mais porque vocês já vão saber... então, boa leitura!**

Como iria fazê-lo, pensou Misaki num pequeno lapso de nervosismo.

Despediu-se com rapidez de suas colegas do trabalho, pois ele a esperava na saída dosfundos. Anteriormente, no vestiário, ligara para a mãe e avisara que dormiria na casa do namorado - a resposta foi uma leve risada condescendente que fez a morena corar. No momento, entretanto, seus pensamentos estavam focados na maneira com que poderia provar a Usui que ele não deveria subestimá-la - até mesmo sexualmente.

Tentou disfarçar o rubor das faces, ainda que sem resultado. Ao abrir a porta dos fundos, a brisa fria de inverno beijou-lhe a pele exposta e trouxe frescor ao rosto quente. O loiro, elegantemente recostado sobre o muro oposto, sorriu-lhe de forma obscena. Estendeu as mãos, chamando-a para si. Após uma breve deliberação, ela aconchegou-se em seus braços, para logo em seguida esticar o corpo na ponta dos pés para alcançar sua boca.

Misaki esperava mantê-lo sobre seu controle, ao tomar a iniciativa de beijá-lo empurrando-o contra a parede. Foi, o rapaz, porém, que dominou-a com seus lábios experientes. Enquanto aprofundava o beijo, pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, prendendo sua cintura com as mãos. Não satisfeito em brincar com sua língua, ele mordeu o lábio inferior da morena quando ambos recuperaram o fôlego.

– O que a presidente vai fazer comigo? - sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido dela, modendo o lóbulo em seguida. Seu tom era divertido, mas não conseguiu esconder sua excitação por completo. As mãos de Takumi desciam lenta e corajosamente para baixo, mas Misaki o impediu.

– Não aqui, i-idiota estúpido - murmurou ela, corando. Os dedos dele se contiveram em seu quadril, e ele gentilmente a afastou para ver seu rosto.

– Presidente, sua pervertida. - Deu uma risada quando a morena ofegou ultrajada por suas palavras, e antes que ela retrucasse, depositou um beijo suave no topo dos cabelos. - Pode deixar; eu ainda te amo, mesmo que você seja pervertida.

– Digo o mesmo - admitiu ela, ríspida.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio durante o trajeto até o apartamento de Usui. Misaki aproveitou a situação para planejar suas ações seguintes. Aquele imbecil era bom em tudo - TUDO. Sabia exatamente como agradá-la - e ela simplesmente sucumbia à suas carícias. Odiava esta sensação - sentia-se egoísta por não lhe proporcionar prazer. O triunfo que alcançou ao excitá-lo no Maid Latte não foi apenas fruto da satisfação de sua auto-estima; ficara feliz ao perceber que também tinha efeito sobre ele.

Estimulada pela confiança recém-adquirida, ela encontrou coragem para levar adiante uma das ideias que tinha em mente. Suspirou quando chegaram ao edifício, grata pela viagem cômoda sem interrupções em seus devaneios. No entanto, ao voltar-se para o namorado, percebeu que ele a observava com atenção. O loiro, que reprimia o riso para não perturbá-la, não conseguiu manter a expressão indiferente quando ela arquejou, envergonhada por ter sido apanhada.

– H-Há quanto tempo você está me olhando, s-seu alienígena pervertido? - Misaki balbulciou baixo, temendo que alguém na recepção a ouvisse.

Takumi riu de novo enquanto aguardavam o elevador; respondeu pouco antes de entrarem no cubículo de metal:

– Desde que percebi que uma certa pessoa (que não tem o direito de chamar os outros de pervertidos) estava quieta demais, mergulhada em fantasias eróticas.

– EU NÃO... - começou ela, elevando o tom de voz, para em seguida cortar a si mesma. Não daria a ele o prazer de demonstrar seu nervosismo. Prosseguiu, mais calma, para provocá-lo: - Só estava me lembrando da reação de um funcionário do Maid Latte a um desafio meu. Eu ganhei, é claro.

A presunção contida no tom de voz dela suscitou nele uma excitação feroz. Entretanto, seu autocontrole o impediu de agir impetuosamente; pensou que tal conduta só reforçava as petulantes palavras dela. Permitiu-se, no entanto, pressionar seu corpo contra o dela e acariciar seu pescoço. Viu a antecipação e o desejo explícitos nos olhos dela, mas deliciou-se com o suave gemido de protesto que Misaki deixou escapar quando ele não saciou sua ânsia .

Enfim, o elevador chegou ao andar onde Takumi morava. Ele deslizou seus dedos da garganta de Misaki até alcançar a extremidade dos fios castanhos e puxou-os levemente, enquanto se separava da morena. Um irresistível tom rosado cobria as faces dela, que fechou os olhos para desfrutar da sensação.

– Não aqui - sussurrou ele, irônico enquanto citava as próprias palavras dela. Os olhos amarelados se estreitaram, zangados, e as pernas bem definidas da moça marcharam rudemente até a porta do apartamento. Ele continuou a importuná-la: - Alguém está muito impaciente...

Bastardo!, ela gritou em sua mente. Prometeu a si mesma que toda a provocação que ele lhe fizesse seria retribuída. Ainda sob efeito da ousadia, adentrou no apartamento escuro tão logo o loiro o destrancou. Andou com pressa até o banheiro, mas demorou-se na soleira para vislumbrar um Usui confuso, que fechava a porta atrás de si mesmo. Já dentro do cômodo, tratou de se despir das vestes andróginas, inadequadas para a situação. Atirou-as no corredor com um movimento brusco, para que seu namorado compreendesse seu convite implícito.

Quando o rapaz de olhos verdes alcançou-a, Misaki vestia apenas um simples, mas delicado conjunto branco de roupas íntimas. Era a primeira vez que ele podia contemplar suas curvas claramente, e não sob a penumbra de um ambiente com luz difusa. Muitas barreiras foram vencidas quando eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez, ainda que o acordo tácito de deixar as luzes apagadas se mantivesse. Até aquele momento. Ela desviou os olhos quando percebeu que ele a observava; ainda não havia vencido toda a timidez.

– T-tire a roupa também - ela pediu, olhando para o chão.

Usui não lhe obedeceu. Queria aconchegar-se naquele pequeno corpo desde que ela lhe sussurrara aquelas palavras na cozinha do Café. Num gesto impetuoso, beijou-a com avidez; deslizou as mãos, sedentas para explorar a pele de Misaki. A garota, também excitada, enlaçou o pescoço dele para atingir seus cabelos. Puxou com urgência os fios loiros da nuca, estendendo-se sobre a ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo.

Impaciente, os dedos do rapaz apertaram as coxas da morena, para sustentá-la no ar e apoiá-la sobre a bancada da pia. Um gemido alto escapou dos lábios dela enquanto Takumi a carregava, e ela interrompeu o beijo para respirar. Os lábios e a língua dele, então, avançaram sobre a garganta de Misaki, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se sentou sobre o mármore. Arrebatada pelas sensações conflitantes da boca quente e a pedra fria, ela remexeu-se, inquieta, ofegando nitidamente.

– Não está mais confortável que antes? - murmurou ele em seu pescoço, sorrindo. Deslizou a língua até o ouvido esquerdo, chupando levemente a pele sensível logo abaixo.

– Você m-me deixa desconfortável. - A força da acusação dela esvaiu-se em pequenos suspiros, que se intensificaram quando ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha.

– Parece estar gostando demais para alguém desconfortável. - Para reforçar sua provocação, desceu os lábios até a base da garganta e iniciou uma lenta e deliciosa tortura ao lamber a pele exposta dos seios. Misaki sentiu os mamilos endurecerem sob seu sutiã, e mordeu os lábios para sufocar um gemido mais alto.

Não conseguia pensar em algum modo de reverter a situação a seu favor. Naquele momento, nem ao menos queria, na verdade. O alienígena pervertido honrava sua alcunha: sabia como enlouquecê-la, tanto de prazer quanto de raiva - esta última, no entanto, não lhe afetava em momentos como aquele. Havia só o prazer.

– N-não falei que e-era ruim - gaguejou ela, aos suspiros. Ele riu contra o colo da morena, antes de depositar pequenos chupões durante o percurso. Completamente rendida, Misaki se permitiu arfar de modo frágil. - É um desconforto gostoso - admitiu. Ruborizou logo após dizê-lo, compreendendo o sentido daquelas palavras para ele. Não ousou abrir os olhos quando ouviu a risada atrevida do loiro em seu ouvido.

– Não é justo, Ayuzawa. – Os dedos longos do rapaz dedilhavam suas coxas, atrevidos. – Era eu quem deveria te provocar, e não o contrário – disse, antes de sugar-lhe novamente o pescoço. As mãos, apertando-lhe a carne, aproximavam-se de maneira hábil de sua roupa íntima.

Encorajada pela confissão do rapaz, ela aproveitou a posição em que ele se encontrava para morder - com cuidado - seu pescoço exposto. Sorriu vitoriosa ao ouvi-lo respirar com dificuldade e moveu os dedos para a blusa que ele ainda vestia. Com rapidez desabotoou a camisa social - sua habilidade com as complexas roupas de maid eram muito úteis agora.

– Não era eu quem deveria fazer isso, Ayuzawa? - ele brincou; os olhos verdes queimavam com o desejo.

– Por que não fez ainda, então? - perguntou ela, em tom de escárnio. Tentava tratar do assunto como uma disputa, pois assim conseguia disfarçar o acanhamento. É uma competição, pensou ela. Não poderia se comportar de forma submissa se pretendia ganhar.

E, assim, antes que ele demonstrasse alguma reação, puxou-o pelo tecido, selando sua boca na dele. Os lábios de Usui eram exigentes sobre os seus; sua língua roçava sobre a dela num ritmo alternadamente lento e frenético. Ao retirar, enfim, a camisa do rapaz, Misaki arranhou-lhe as costas com voracidade.

Em resposta, o loiro empurrou-se contra as coxas de Misaki, que deixou de explorar-lhe a boca para sufocar um gemido. Do quadril, as mãos dele foram para o fecho do sutiã da morena - momento que ele deliberadamente adiava, para que ela se acostumasse ao fato de que ele podia ver nitidamente seu corpo seminu. O desejo, porém, venceu a prudência, que se esvaiu por completo quando ela arrepiou-se diante de seus toques.

Apesar de não muito grande, o busto de sua namorada não eram inexistente, como o fatídico evento em que ela teve que vestir-se de homem deu a parecer. Se havia crescido ou se a faixa que ela usara o escondera muito bem, ele não sabia. Somente achava tentadores aqueles seios deliciosamente redondos e maleáveis, que nem por isso deixavam de ser macios. Acariciou-os com suavidade, para em seguida intensificar seu movimentos. Inebriado pelo doce som dos gemidos dela, também deu à sua lingua o prazer de explorar o mamilos rosados e eriçados.

Desfrutar do roçar os lábios em seus seios fez Misaki perder a linha de seus pensamentos. Entretanto, ao sentir o membro de Takumi pulsar agressivo sobre sua virilha ela ficou consciente do fato de o excitava tanto quanto ele o fazia. Numa tentativa de atiçá-lo, esfregou-se com alguma sutileza nas calças do rapaz, e quando ele revidou tornando suas carícias mais ousadas, ela comprimiu-se contra ele mais uma vez. O rapaz, devido ao contato, pôde senti-la contrair as coxas ao reagir; o pouco restante de sua sanidade dissipou-se.

Num ímpeto, agarrou-lhe as nádegas para alçá-la enquanto tomou sua boca num beijo selvagem, que foi correspondido com igual veemência. Caminhou a passos largos até a sala parcialmente iluminada, enquanto a carregava, e soltou-a (com certa rudeza) sobre o sofá. Sua namorada, contudo, apesar de também consumida pelo desejo, mantinha-se mais controlada que ele, pois sua ânsia pela vitória era tão grande quanto a sexual. Queria retribuir a ele tudo o que ele lhe proporcionara - e não somente porque odiava perder ou dever favores, mas sim porque prezava pela igualdade entre ambos, inclusive em seus momentos mais íntimos.

Aproveitando-se da posição em que se encontrava (sentada, enquanto ele permanecia de pé), a morena timidamente prendeu os dedos no cós das calças dele. Envergonhada demais para olhar para cima, ela prosseguiu, e logo o jeans do loiro estava no chão. O volume pronunciado nas boxers do rapaz e a consciência de que ele a observava a deixaram muito constrangida; ele, então, interviu, ajoelhando-se de modo a ficar à mesma altura que ela.

Usui pretendia beijá-la com delicadeza para acalmá-la, mas a voracidade com que ela lhe respondeu fez com ele o esquecesse. Misaki enlaçou os dedos nos fios dourados do rapaz e permitiu que a língua dele invadisse sua boca pequena, enquanto ele percorria seu corpo com os dedos ágeis. Conseguiu retirar com facilidade a única peça que cobria o adorável corpo de sua namorada, ao mesmo tempo em que sugava-lhe a garganta, os ombros, os seios.

Reagindo às suas carícias, a morena gemeu próxima de sua orelha e num gesto instintivo mordeu o lóbulo, e o rapaz arrepiou-se. Misaki, então, imitou-lhe as ações, roçando os lábios e a língua no pescoço de Takumi. Reuniu toda a ousadia que possuía para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido, ainda que corada::

– E-eu quero você.

Ela permaneceu atenta aos movimentos do loiro: de início, seu corpo endureceu, surpreendido; em seguida, lhe deu um beijo breve, mas apaixonado; depois abaixou-se, procurando nos bolsos da calça o preservativo. Misaki remexeu-se, inquieta. Você consegue, encorajou a si mesma uma voz interior. Quando ele levantou, pronto para retirar as boxes, ela o impediu. A timidez lhe reprimia a fala, mas ela conseguiu retirar a embalagem das mãos dele e depositá-la sobre o sofá.

Ela o encarou enquanto o despia, corada porque ele também o fazia. Estava curiosa para observar suas reações, mas retraiu ao sentir aqueles olhos verdes quentes sobre os seus.  
Acidentalmente, os dedos dela roçaram no membro exposto dele, e Usui lançou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos enquanto ofegava. Misaki, confiante por não ser mais observada, abriu o pequeno pacote e tentou deslizar a camisinha sobre o pênis.

Agradeceu ao fato de que ele ainda não havia aberto os olhos, e num estado de completo rubor, continuou a mover o preservativo de forma lenta, devido à inexperiência. A demora, no entanto, era muito aprazível ao loiro, que gemeu de maneira audível. O som não era agudo, suave como o de Misaki: era grave, selvagem. Masculino. Por instinto, as entranhas da morena se contorceram em resposta. Não aguentava mais - e muito menos ele.

Em um apartamento sem quartos - e por consequência, sem camas -, era no sofá que ambos faziam sexo. O modelo era grande o bastante para que Misaki se deitasse sobre ele sem incômodos, mas limitava eles a uma única posição: missionário. Porém, estimulado pelas novas sensações que a garota lhe ofereceu e pela visão sem obstruções de seu corpo, Usui ajoelhou-se e decidiu-se por tomá-la daquela forma.

– Envolva suas pernas em mim - ele pediu, sério. Os pelos da nuca da morena arrepiaram-se ao ouvi-lo; ela obedeceu, solícita.

Vagarosamente, ele penetrou-a, enquanto agarrava-lhe os quadris. Parcialmente estendida sobre o sofá, Misaki mordeu os lábios novamente para abafar um grito. A sensação de ter seu interior preenchido era tão intensa que ela, de maneira inconsciente, desejava extravasá-la por meio vocal. Quando o loiro começou a investir contra ela, isto foi inevitável.

E foram os dois corrompidos pela luxúria; dominados pela paixão sem restrições. Expressavam seu amor por suspiros, murmúrios, gemidos, gritos. Ao sentir-se cada vez mais próxima do arrebatamento, a morena chamou pelo namorado; queria que alcançassem o orgasmo juntos ao menos uma vez. Gritou seu sobrenome repetidas vezes antes de perder-se no clímax. A resistência de Takumi não durou muito mais - os gemidos de Misaki o enlouqueciam, e ao senti-la contrair-se contra seu membro durante o orgasmo, ele também alcançou o Éden.

Exaustos, abraçaram-se, num silêncio tranquilo. Permaneceram assim, trocando pequenos carinhos entre si, até que o cansaço de ambos abrandou. Ainda estavam famintos um pelo outro, e mais que dispostos a perder toda a noite juntos para saciar esta fome.

**NOTAS FINAIS: Well, quanto eu mereço pelo hentai? 6? 7? Talvez um 8? Vai melhorar, eu prometo xD**

**Só para esclarecer: estou escrevendo estes avisos com muito atraso, porque notei que quase ninguém comenta T.T Espero que sirva de incentivo ^^**


	3. Capítulo III - Regras

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Olá, meus leitores (que não são nada meus, mas relevemos). Começa aqui a real causa de todos os próximos capítulos. *rufar de tambores* Boa leitura!**

Sua tímida estúpida e inútil, esbravejou a mente dela.

Haviam transado pela segunda vez; entorpecidos pelo desejo, logo deixaram o sofá para deitar sobre o chão. O corpo de Misaki, pressionado contra o chão frio, apesar de um tanto dolorido devido à dureza da superfície, não sofreu os efeitos do cansaço e do calor exercidos sobre o de Usui. Realmente exausto, ofegante, ele lhe convidou para um banho juntos - na teoria, o primeira vez em que compartilhariam a banheira. Ela emudeceu.

- Não farei nada - ele assegurou honestamente, ao perceber que ela ruborizou e permaneceu calada. Os olhos verdes estavam livres de quaisquer indícios de perversão, no entanto não era este o ponto que a afetava.

- E-eu sei - balbulciou ela muito baixo. Na verdade, estava constrangida porque queria que fizessem algo, porém não conseguia expressá-lo por meio de palavras: elas sufocavam-lhe a garganta e a deixavam acanhada.

- Quer que eu te leve no colo, Misa-chan? - brincou ele, buscando aliviar a tensão. Ainda não entendera a vergonha repentina da namorada.

- NÃO! - ela gritou em resposta, e o loiro riu. Ultrajada, ela levantou de modo abrupto e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. - Seu imbecil, posso fazer isso sozinha.

O loiro riu mais uma vez, antes de por-se de pé também. Enquanto ele enchia a banheira, Misaki recolhia as roupas do chão e dobrava-os com cuidado; pensava na conveniência de seus ataques de raiva em alguns momentos. Quando irritada ou pressionada, agia impetuosamente, ainda que com restrições - a violência e os gritos eram a face negativa desta característica tão conhecida por ela, além da vergonha, quando Usui era o interlocutor.

- Ei, Misa-chan, não vai entrar? - chamou o rapaz, já imerso na água. A morena enfim percebeu que ele a observava com um sorriso travesso; só após uns segundos notou que estava nua. - Se bem que esta vista é muito agradável.

Enrubescida, ela desviou o rosto, entrou na banheira já cheia e escondeu-se entre a espuma. Seu rosto estava adorável, segundo o julgamento de Takumi. Era por esta garota tão forte, e ao mesmo tempo tão delicada, que ele havia se apaixonado. Percebeu que a morena relaxava submersa na água quente, e não resistiu por provocá-la.

- Como estão suas costas? - Apesar de sua intenção, a preocupação era genuína.

- Como assim? - Num instante, ela entendeu. - A-aquilo não foi na-nada.

- O que seria "aquilo", Misa-chan? - Ele simulou um tom inocente de maneira excepcional, mas a risada involuntária o entregou. - Não vou entender se não explicar.

- Alien pervertido e estúpido! – vociferou ela, golpeando o joelho exposto do namorado.

- Vou me arrepender do que fiz no Maid Latte apanhando de você? - Sua voz era propositalmente irritante; entretanto, as palavras afetaram Misaki.

Novamente, ela censurou a si mesma por seus péssimos hábitos. Devia agir de modo compatível com sua idade, e não como uma pré-adolescente birrenta. Ela amava aquele loiro um tanto convencido mais do que gostaria de admitir; por isso, queria alcançá-lo em todos os âmbitos possíveis, para que juntos, pudessem aprofundar aquele relacionamento.

- Eu... eu sinto muito - confessou ela, olhando para a espuma, para logo em seguida voltar os seus olhos para os dele. - Vou me esforçar! - prometeu, quase que para si mesma.

Encantado com o entusiasmo da morena, Usui roçou os dedos em seu rosto. O sorriso dela, jovial, caloroso e um tanto ingênuo, despertava nele um sentimento tão forte que por vezes o assustava. Rendia-se a esta linda morena de exóticos olhos amarelados, não somente porque ela era inconsciente e deliciosamente tentadora para ele, mas, principalmente, devido à sua natureza honesta, tenaz e meiga.

- Obrigada, Ayuzawa - agradeceu ele pelo esforço dela. Por suas palavras. Pelo fato de que ela o correspondia. Misaki apreciou suas palavras, mas não conseguia lidar com o loiro quando ele agia de forma tão carinhosa.

- Vo-você agradece depois de perder para mim? - desconversou, num murmúrio.

- Não acho que você tenha ganhado, presidente - disse ele, apanhando a mão exposta da namorada para examiná-la com atenção. Antes que ela protestasse, prosseguiu, acariciando a palma da mão de Misaki. - Não posso negar que você tenha conseguido me provocar. - Um dedo longo deslizou pela palma da morena, que arrepiou-se instintivamente. - Mas isso não quer dizer que vai conseguir de novo.

- Claro que consigo! - afirmou ela, categórica. Onde aquele loiro pervertido pretendia chegar?

- Prove, então. - Um sorriso divertido e um tanto malicioso dilatou-se pela face de Takumi.

A primeira reação de Misaki foi a incredulidade. Em seguida, arquejou e, corada, perdeu a fala. Suas reações só entretiam o rapaz, que manteve a expressão bem-humorada enquanto aguardava por uma resposta da namorada. Aquele imbecil estava subestimando-a descaradamente! Possessa, ela cuspiu as palavras:

- Você e seus jogos estúpidos.

- Quer dizer que você desiste, Ayuzawa? - Sua voz ela rouca; libidinosa.

Ele tocara no ponto crucial, porque este era o seu desejo. Queria atiçá-la e observar suas reações - era este seu passatempo preferido. Se ela também participasse ativamente de suas brincadeiras, no entanto, o rumo seria ainda mais imprevisível. Muito mais excitante.

- Se... se eu participar disto aí... - começou ela, tentando convencer a si mesma. - Se eu ganhar, o que acontece?

- Já pensa na vitória, sem nem se informar sobre as regras? - perguntou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Que regras?! - O aturdimento dela o fez rir.

- Você tem um mês para me provar que pode me seduzir. - Ele enfatizou a última palavra propositalmente, e não pôde deixar de notar que ela ruborizou. Sorriu, antes de prosseguir, didático: - Se conseguir dez vezes, você vence.

- E vou depender do seu julgamento? - indagou, cética.

- Há mais alguém? - A retórica dele era sarcástica.

Misaki deliberou, analisando a situação. Apesar de constrangedora, a disputa era adequada à sua personalidade um tanto competitiva. Além disso, a simples consciência de que era desafiada a impelia a agir e distraía os pensamentos que a embaraçavam. Preparou-se para aceitar; antes, porém, percebeu que ele não respondera sua pergunta.

- O que eu ganho se vencer? - repetiu.

- Além da própria vitória? - Ele se surpreendeu. O que mais ela iria querer? - Escolha o que quiser - respondeu, com um gesto displicente.

- Ótimo! - Ela sorriu, triunfante.

- Ei, Presidente. O que vai querer como prêmio? - perguntou, genuinamente curioso.

- É um segredo - ela disse, corando levemente. Contudo, a satisfação que teve ao frustrá-lo pela primeira vez não pôde ser contida, e ela sorriu de maneira simultaneamente travessa e ingênua.

Durante o acordo, Usui esqueceu de citar um tópico em específico: o charme que ela inconscientemente possuía, e a influência que este exercia sobre ele. A expressão da morena despertava nele uma avidez que só seria saciada com o toque de seu corpo. Porém, ele sabia como controlá-la - na maioria das vezes, como a exceção da cozinha provara - e se aproveitaria desta habilidade para tornar o jogo mais interessante.

- Venha cá, Ayuzawa - chamou ele, num tom sério, mas brando.

- O-o que você quer? - gaguejou ela, desconfiada.

- Te fazer uma massagem - respondeu ele, sem pudores. Estendeu os braços para puxá-la para si, e ao encontrar uma pequena resistência, murmurou, num tom sugestivo: - Se não quiser, pode me empurrar, Ayuzawa.

Vencida por suas vontades, Misaki moveu-se e, embora não o admitisse, estava gostando muito da experiência de compartilhar a banheira com o namorado. Ao final, ela sentou-se entre as pernas dele, de costas para seu rosto. A posição permitiu à Takumi a privilegiada visão dos ombros desnudos e da nuca da morena - cujo cabelo estava preso, embora alguns fios teimassem por ficar soltos.

Como ela já havia comprovado nas fontes termais, em uma viagem com Sakura e o vocalista da banda Yumemishi, os dedos do rapaz eram capazes de proporcionar uma massagem divina. Fechou os olhos, se permitindo desfrutar da sensação quando as mãos do loiro deixaram seus ombros para descer pelas costas, lenta, vagarosamente, até contornar sua cintura e envolvê-la em um abraço. Por instinto, ela estremeceu quando sentiu os lábios de Usui próximos de seu pescoço e, ao percebê-lo, ele depositou um suave beijo em sua nuca. Ela gemeu de modo audível.

- Parece que descobri um ponto fraco - sussurrou ele, em seu ouvido, e beijou-lhe os ombros. Respirando pesadamente, ela o censurou:

- Isso é-é injusto. - Era impossível que ela o provocasse desta maneira.

- Não gosta? - indagou ele, petulante. Percorreu a nuca, agora com a língua, enquanto as mãos procuravam-lhe as coxas sob a água.

Os beijos no pescoço logo se converteram em pequenos chupões e leves mordidas, assim como os pequenos suspiros em gemidos suaves. Excitada com as carícias, a morena logo dissipou sua mente parte de sua timidez - que, ainda assim, exerceu efeito, quando ela restringiu a si mesma ao sentir Takumi a dedilhar sua intimidade.

Seus dedos não eram gentis, mas tampouco eram brutos. Com destreza e urgência apaixonadas, ele acariciou seu sexo; ofegava nitidamente, pois os melodiosos sons com que ela respondia ao prazer que recebia eram tentadores aos ouvidos dele. Os gemidos transformaram-se em gritos quando ele lhe proporcionou, de maneira inédita, um orgasmo sem penetrá-la.

Sua ânsia havia crescido de tal forma que desejava tomá-la ali mesmo, na banheira. Para sua surpresa, Misaki segurou um de seus braços e voltou seu corpo contra o dele, ajoelhando-se para manter-se um pouco mais alta que ele. Enlaçando os fios loiros em seus dedos, ela lhe beijou, com paixão e gentileza. Brincou com a língua do namorado de modo lento, mas voraz, e, ao separar seus lábios dos dele, mordiscou o inferior. Com um sorriso tímido, encarou os olhos verdes e murmurou:

- Agora é a minha vez.

**NOTAS FINAIS: Uma aposta! Vou segredar para vocês: adoro apostas! Já até fiz algumas envolvendo esta fanfic, hehehe. Mas na verdade tudo isso é só uma justificativa para todo o hentai que virá a seguir... desculpe-me, Coerência! **

**...**

**Nada de desculpas! Escrever hentai é muito bom, ler deve ser melhor ainda xD**

**Só para esclarecer: estou escrevendo estes avisos com muito atraso, porque notei que quase ninguém comenta T.T Espero que sirva de incentivo ^^**


	4. Capítulo IV - Primícias

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Yo, leitores! E aqui começam as tentativas da Ayuzawa!**

Faça algo certo desta vez, aconselhou-se a si mesma.

Aquele bastardo era muito bom, ela não podia negar. A desafiou, excitou, e agora, quando Misaki pretendia ganhar sua primeira conquista naquele jogo, foi audacioso o bastante para esperar por suas investidas na sala, após deixar o banheiro tranquilamente com o costumeiro sorriso irritante.

A morena não pretendia externar seu nervosismo crescente, e logo enrolou-se em uma toalha e o seguiu, não sem antes respirar lenta e profundamente. Apesar de também cobrir as partes íntimas para evitar o umedecimento do móvel em que dormiriam, Usui não pôde deixar de sorrir, com um misto entre malícia e condescendência, ao vê-la envolvida no tecido, demonstrando recato e indignação. Suas reações eram tão divertidas.

Estimulada por aquilo que ela julgava como a insolência de Takumi, ela foi até o loiro que até então estava displicentemente recostado sobre o sofá, e agora a seguia com os olhos, atento; mas não sentou-se ao lado dele, para deixar-se sucumbir aos seus carinhos. Num gesto desajeitado, ainda que gentil, sentou-se sobre seu colo, esparramando suas coxas ao redor das pernas dele.

- Eu não vou perder – sibilou firme, ainda que muito corada.

Puxou-lhe pelos cabelos e o beijou novamente, com a mesma voracidade e paixão. O rapaz não demorou a correspondê-la; agarrou-lhe as coxas enquanto travava com ela uma batalha que envolvia línguas, lábios e suspiros. Misaki era forte, e Usui não lhe ofereceu resistência quando ela o empurrou contra o assento. Com o movimento de ambos os corpos, as toalhas também remexiam-se inquietas, e agora expostos, seus sexos se roçaram, com a iniciativa de um sutil movimento do quadril feminino.

Extasiado, Takumi gemeu entre os lábios da namorada, que repetiu o movimento ao ouvi-lo. Iniciou então o delicioso processo de acariciar-lhe as orelhas, o pescoço e os ombros com a boca, enquanto o fazia com a intimidade também, sobre o colo dele. O loiro fechou os olhos (o que a deixou mais confortável) para deleitar-se com os carinhos cedidos pelo corpo quente de Misaki. Ao senti-la lubrificar seu membro e senti-la gemer em seu ombro, ele não resistiu.

Abraçou-a para que não caísse, e reclinou-se para alcançar um dos preservativos que caíra de seu bolso da última vez. E, assim como antes, ela o retirou de suas mãos, esforçando-se para encará-lo sem desviar o olhar. Para incentivá-la (e também porque o desejo o consumia), a beijou enquanto ela deslizava o preservativo, ainda de maneira vagarosa.

Com cuidado, ainda que sem dificuldade, ele conseguiu penetrar a morena em seu colo. Misaki ofegou, surpreendida e excitada, pois conseguia senti-lo com muito mais intensidade nesta posição. Lentamente, experimentou diversas maneiras de mover-se sobre ele; procurava as mais prazerosas para ambos. A lentidão, entretanto, para ele transformou-se em tortura e, inquieto, segurou-lhe os quadris para mexê-los com mais rapidez.

E, pela primeira vez, lutaram pelo controle – suas armas eram investidas com o quadril, mordidas de lábios, chupões no pescoço. Alternaram-se no poder, embora (ou talvez porque) Misaki estivesse em vantagem desta vez. Não havia dominação – ao menos não por muito tempo, porque ambos eram iguais. Compartilharam carícias, gemidos, arranhões, até o momento em que alcançaram o orgasmo.

Quando sua respiração estabilizou-se, Usui a sentou com delicadeza sobre o sofá, afagou-lhe os cabelos e levantou-se para livrar-se do preservativo usado. Ao dirigir-se à lata de lixo da cozinha americana, sentiu os olhos dela a segui-lo, e riu ao perceber que a cena se repetia, mas agora era ela que o encarava.

- O que foi? – instigou ela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- O que foi o quê? – Ele simulou desentendimento.

- Usui – vociferou ela, impaciente.

- Tudo bem, presidente – ele garantiu, apaziguador. – Mas antes se vista, está frio à noite.

Como esperado, ela ruborizou; mas também estreitou os olhos: ele estava distraindo-a com superficialidades. Apanhou na bolsa roupas para situações emergenciais (naquela ocasião em específico, apenas para dormir), e vestiu-se no banheiro sem demora. Ao voltar à sala, o alien pervertido a esperava, sentado sobre o sofá, já vestido. O cômodo estava limpo novamente; no encosto do móvel um cobertor aguardava pelo sono dos dois. Ignorando a velocidade sobre-humana com que ele preparara tudo, tentou ser direta no assunto:

- E-e então? – perguntou, embaraçada.

Desta vez, ele não irritou-a propositalmente; sorriu, um tanto tímido também, e puxou-a para envolvê-la em seus braços. Admirava-a pela forma com que se esforçava e entregava-se inteiramente às suas lutas – e embora muitos outros também o fizessem, saber que parte deste empenho era dedicado à ele fazia de Takumi muito feliz.

- Ponto para você, Ayuzawa – sussurrou ele, embevecido.

A presidente do Conselho Estudantil suspirou após mais um dia de atividades. Despediu-se dos membros, que saíam apressadamente devido à ameaça iminente de chuva, e voltou a organizar a papelada que a aguardava. Durante o processo, ouviu batidas rítmicas no vidro. Sabia que só uma pessoa era estúpida o bastante para tentar entrar no edifício por uma das janelas do 3º andar.

- O que está fazendo aqui, idiota? – reclamou ela ao permitir a passagem dele. – Poderia ter me esperado no portão ou na calçada, como uma pessoa normal.

- Não sou uma pessoa normal, sou um alien pervertido – Usui brincou, com um sorriso afetado. – E estou sem guarda-chuva; prefiro te esperar em um local seco.

- Seu imprudente! – censurou ela. – E se eu não trouxesse o meu...

- A sempre correta Misa-chan – cortou ele, zombeteiro. A morena pretendia rebatê-lo, mas ignorou para fechar a janela e impedir a chuva (que iniciara durante a conversa dos dois) de invadir a sala.

- Fique quieto enquanto eu termino – ordenou ela, enfática. Ele concordou ao mover a cabeça, abafando uma risada.

Desde que se transferira para Miyabigaoka, o tempo disponível para passar com ela se reduzira, mesmo que ele lhe fizesse estas inesperadas (e geralmente curtas) visitas. Estes pequenos momentos, nos quais a via como 'presidente demoníaca' mais uma vez, eram preciosos para ele. Sentou-se sobre uma das carteiras e passou a observá-la realizar as tarefas, porque sabia que ela ficaria envergonhada.

Misaki, por sua vez, não conseguiu esconder o incômodo. Concentrou-se ao máximo nos papéis para evitar o constrangimento, mas percebeu que era impossível impedir que as bochechas se tingissem de vermelho – o nervosismo e o rubor esquentaram-lhe a pele. Em conjunto, somaram-se a estes efeitos a sala fechada e abafada, e a morena, transpirando, abriu dois botões da blusa.

A visão de sua namorada corada, ofegante e inconscientemente quente dispersou o loiro de suas intenções. Ele remexeu-se, inquieto – e isto não passou despercebido por Misaki. O trabalho estava encerrado, mas ela não queria deixar passar uma oportunidade para conseguir provocá-lo.

Tentando ignorar a face corada, estendeu-se parcialmente sobre a mesa, dando à ele uma visão de seu decote. Eu posso fazer isso, pensou, nervosa; posso fazer isso... Sem desviar os olhos da papelada, notou que ele moveu-se de novo. Desorientada e tímida, tentou prosseguir. Com ambas as mãos, prendeu as madeixas escuras; segurou-as com uma das mãos, enquanto deslizava a outra sobre a nuca e o pescoço, desajeitadamente. Corou violentamente, mas não resistiu e olhou para ele; queria saber como ele reagira.

Ele inicialmente mostrou-se surpreso, mas logo sorriu, com carinho e fascínio. De alguma maneira, a inexperiente tentativa dela de seduzi-lo lhe afetou, porque ela estava deliciosamente linda. Não iria, no entanto, sucumbir – queria que este fosse um jogo difícil, para ver até onde ela poderia chegar. Riu de novo, divertindo-se antecipadamente.

- Vejo que já acabou, presidente – constatou ele, ao aproximar-se da mesa. Ela encolheu-se; fora exposta.

- E-está com pressa, por acaso? – perguntou ela para desviar do tópico principal.

-Não, não estou. – disse as palavras lentamente, e apoiou ambas as mãos à frente dela, restringindo sua visão aos orbes verdes.

Frustrada pela tentativa infrutífera, desvencilhou-se dos braços do loiro e pôs-se de pé rapidamente. Recolheu os relatórios preenchidos para guardá-los na gaveta, sem nunca voltar seus olhos para os dele. Manteve-se num silêncio acanhado e preparou-se para sair, mas um dos braços dele novamente ficou em seu caminho.

- Ayuzawa quis me seduzir – ele atestou, um pouco sério, e estendeu ambas as mãos ao redor dela novamente. Misaki contraiu-se contra a parede, ruborizada.

- Seu estúpido – ela cuspiu as palavras. – Sei que não consegui. Não precisa...

- Tão adorável – sussurrou ele, encostando sua testa à dela. – Você é uma bela visão, Ayuzawa, principalmente quando se esforça para isso.

- O q...!

- Foi admirável, Ayuzawa, mesmo que não tenha sido suficiente – consolou ele, com um sorriso contido.

- T-tanto faz – balbuciou ela. Ainda não sabia lidar com elogios.

- Então. – As feições dele mudaram; a malícia invadiu seu tom. – Devo mostrar à Misa-chan como se faz?

Ela ofegou, perplexa. O que aquele pervertido pretendia fazer no COLÉGIO? Pretendia chamar sua atenção, mas a voz sumiu quando ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela, sem tocá-los realmente. Vagarosamente, desceu à base da garganta; sua respiração acariciava a pele quente da morena. Com uma das mãos, afagou-lhe a nuca, puxando levemente os fios.

Misaki estremeceu, inebriada. Ele prosseguiu até a base da orelha, roçando muito levemente os lábios desta vez; afastou-se quando a sentiu ansiosa e repetiu o trajeto com os dedos hábeis. Encararam-se; um deles expressava promessas, a outra expectativas. Apesar de enrubescida, a morena apoiou ambas as mãos sobre o peito dele – queria mais que provocações; desejava-o por inteiro para si.

Puxou-lhe pela blusa e estendeu-se sobre os pés, tomando a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Quando as bocas tocaram-se, os dois incendiaram. Ele meteu uma das pernas entre as dela; queria aproximar-se ao máximo. Suas línguas eram ávidas; exploraram-se com sofreguidão. Logo ele deslizou a língua sobre o pescoço exposto da namorada, suprindo a necessidade que ela sentiu após ser tentada; depositou beijos molhados por toda a extensão, e fez com que um gemido baixo, mas involuntário, fugisse dos lábios dela.

Chocada com sua atitude, ela empurrou-o com alguma violência. Acalmou a respiração descompassada, assim como ele; abotoou a blusa por completo, um tanto escandalizada por suas próprias atitudes. Sussurrou, quase que para si mesma:

- Aqui, não.

- Bem, terei que deixar minha 'aula' para outra ocasião – brincou ele, embora também se censurasse. Não pretendia ir tão longe. Ela estava melhorando, afinal. Entretanto, não o suficiente para merecer uma segunda vitória proclamada. – Conseguiu aprender algo, Misa-chan?

- Imbecil pervertido – resmungou ela, saindo da sala. Lá fora, a chuva intensa os aguardava.

**NOTAS FINAIS: E então? Balanceei: uma vitória, uma tentativa frustrada. Porque não pode ser fácil, né xD Aí não tem graça. Gostaram? Odiaram? Permaneceram passivos?**

**Só para esclarecer: estou escrevendo estes avisos com muito atraso, porque notei que quase ninguém comenta T.T Espero que sirva de incentivo ^^**


	5. Capítulo V - Culinária

**NOTAS FINAIS: Olá, pessoas! Um capítulo não tão "forte" quanto os outros, mas espero que continue "excitante" porque, bem, o alien está envolvido xD Boa leitura!**

Por que minha mãe é tão sem-noção, perguntou-se a morena.

Seus pensamentos ecoaram pela casa vazia. O colégio da irmã mais nova organizou uma viagem à uma cidade turística montanhosa que se estenderia por todo o fim de semana. Já a mãe teria de ficar de plantão no hospital, para cobrir, além de seu próprio expediente, os de uma colega acidentada. Minako, preocupada com a segurança da filha - apesar da insistência da mesma em assegurar sua força e capacidade -, convidou Usui para não deixá-la sozinha "à mercê de alguns assaltantes que rondavam o bairro".

E agora, ao seu lado estava o namorado, com uma expressão presunçosa que a irritava. Era óbvio que ele não recusaria o convite; não era isto que a perturbava. Entretanto, ele fizera questão de desconsertá-la: dissera que aproveitaria a oportunidade para terminar suas 'aulas' iniciadas há poucos dias. Que chances ela teria para provocá-lo se ele persistisse em distraí-la?

- Posso entrar, presidente? - Ele estava reclinado sobre o batente, olhando-a com um sorriso travesso. Tão irritante...

- É claro que pode, seu imbecil! - esbravejou ela, enquanto subia as escadas. - Siga-me - ela pediu ao perceber que ele estagnara no vestíbulo.

- Misa-chan pervertida - murmurou ele, aproximando-se rapidamente. Misaki ofegou, mas ele prosseguiu, malicioso: - Ainda nem chegamos e já quer me levar para o quarto.

- E-estúpido! Vamos guardar nossas coisas - balbuciou ela, acenado para as mochilas de ambos. - E e-estou com fome - completou, e Takumi riu.

Após guiá-lo pela casa, informando onde dormiriam e a localização do único banheiro da casa, Misaki trocou de roupa e foi à cozinha. Encarou os ingredientes estendidos sobre a bancada sem ação, pois sua inexperiência com a culinária foi agravada pelo nervosismo que sentia. Se passou quase uma semana, e ela conseguiu seduzí-lo apenas uma vez. Parecia impossível alcançar dez tentativas bem-sucedidas. Entretida em seus pensamentos, não notou a chegada de Usui até que ele envolveu-a por trás, num abraço.

- Misa-chan vai cozinhar? - indagou ele, divertido. As refeições por ela preparadas possuíam um sabor... exótico, no mínimo. - Eu posso ajudar - sussurrou a oferta muito próximo dos ouvidos dela, que estremeceu com a comichão.

- N-não se-seria educado deixar a vi-visita cozinhar - explicou ela, arfando nitidamente. Sua idiota, fique calma, censurou-se. Apesar de suas palavras, sabia que o auxílio do loiro tornaria a comida deliciosa.

- Então vou ensinar à presidente - replicou ele, pousando as mãos sobre a superfície do mármore - e ela vai cozinhar. - A respiração dele causava cócegas no pescoço da morena; sua boca quase roçou sobre a pele pulsante, exposta devido ao cuidado que ela teve de prender os cabelos para cozinhar. Ela aguardou ansiosa por um beijo que não ocorreu.

- T-tudo bem - respondeu quando percebeu que ele não iria avançar mais. Estava frustrada e isto ficou evidente.

- Algum problema, Ayuzawa? - sibilou ele sobre seu ombro. Seu tom era dissimulado, pois ele queria que Misaki assimilasse seu objetivo.

E ela compreendeu. O bastardo prometera ensiná-la sobre provocações, e lá estava ele, dando-lhe a segunda aula. A morena considerou isto uma afronta: não queria receber ajuda para vencer aquele jogo; mostraria a ele que poderia ganhar sem nenhum privilégio - embora a finalidade das ações de seu namorado fossem somente para divertimento próprio.

Decidida a provar a ele que não deveria subestimá-la, virou-se sobre os próprios pés, para encará-lo de perto. Sustentou o olhar firne para esclarecer que não, não havia problema algum; não, ela não cairia em sua tentação; e sim, ela venceria aquele desafio. A determinação de Misaki o incentivou a prosseguir com as 'lições'.

Ainda que corada e ofegante, ela conseguiu cortar os legumes enquanto Takumi lhe instruía em murmúrios sedutores. Suportou as leves (e instigantes) fricções que os lábios dele lhe faziam sobre o pescoço, assim como aos carinhos breves e ocasionais em seus braços, cintura e quadris. Para atiçar a indignação da morena, ele também lhe parabenizava ao fim de alguma atividade bem-sucedida, mas ela sabia que os elogios eram direcionados à outros campos além da culinária.

Quando a namorada foi ao fogão preparar o arroz, o loiro afastou-se brevemente - distraí-la próxima das chamas poderia ser perigoso. Recostado sobre a geladeira, ele lhe indicou as porções ideais de água, cereal e tempero para que a papa branca que ela lhe preparara quando quebrara o braço não se repetisse. Ela obedeceu seus comandos sem retrucar como de costume; entretanto, ao voltar seu corpo na direção dele, o semblante era petulante.

- E agora, senhor cozinheiro?

- Está muito apressada, presidente - murmurou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas. - É preciso tempo para apreciar certas coisas. - Intencionalmente, ele usou um termo abrangente.

- Não me culpe se estou ansiosa para aprender. - Ela também deu ambiguidade às suas palavras; no entanto, para ambos os sentidos a frase foi depreciativa: Misaki decidiu irritá-lo explicitando sua capacidade para alcançar sozinha o que queria.

Usui estreitou os olhos, mas logo sorriu. Realmente acertara quando lhe propusera este desafio; quando tentava responder à sua tentação, ela tornava tudo mais divertido. A expressão da morena, um misto entre teimosia e um leve embaraço, era, de maneira sutil, bem sensual; seus lábios rosados estavam entreabertos, quase como um convite. O loiro aproximou-se, como que para aceitá-lo; no entanto, suas mãos transpuseram o corpo da namorada para desligar a boca do fogão; sua boca estava estrategicamente posicionada sobre o ouvido direito dela.

- Ainda precisa que alguém lhe ensine - retrucou ele, convencido.

- Existem coisas que os professores não ensinam - comentou ela com certo atrevimento. Num movimento ágil, desvencilhou-se do namorado e foi à sala, preparar a mesa.

O jantar foi rápido e tranquilo; apesar de algumas brincadeiras envolvendo a refeição - que atingiu o grau 'comestível' -, Takumi não atiçou-a enquanto comiam. Ainda estava surpreso com as reações de Misaki, e ela estava faminta - mesmo que houvesse pouca comida em seu prato, esta desapareceu com rapidez. Ao final, ela suspirou, satisfeita - ele já havia terminado também.

- Alguma sobremesa? - ele perguntou em um tom estranho, após ambos recolherem e lavarem a louça. Ela encarou-lhe interrogativamente.

- Tem alguma preferência? - ela indagou confusa.

- Humm... - ele murmurou pensativamente, apoiando-se na bancada da pia. Enfim, completou, malicioso: - Quero Misa-chan como sobremesa.

Involuntariamente, ela contraiu-se e corou com violência - não apenas porque estava envergonhada, mas também porque as palavras dele a excitaram. Sentiu a pele queimar, assim como o tato tornar-se mais aguçado e sensível. Seu coração batia com tanta intensidade que ela achou provável que ele ouvisse seus batimentos. O beijaria com veemência se não estivesse tão distante, e usou deste fato para acalmar-se.

- Algum problema, Ayuzawa? - ele repetiu; desta vez, no entanto, a provocação era mais explícita - apertava os lábios para segurar um sorriso, enquanto vencia a distância entre eles.

- Não. - A irritação introduziu-se lentamente em sua voz; mesclou-se à ânsia anterior e sublimou parte do acanhamento. Subitamente, lhe veio uma idéia, e respondeu ao ultraje no mesmo tom: - Só quero relaxar um pouco depois de provar que posso resistir a um alien pervertido.

Ah, ele iria mostrá-la a verdade e desmentir sua afirmação insolente. Já próximo do corpo dela, restringiu seus movimentos ao recliná-la contra a superfície usando seus braços como barreira. Pretendia atiçá-la com longos beijos no pescoço que ela inconsciente e deliciosamente exibiu durante todo aquele tempo, mas foi Misaki quem tomou as rédeas. Antes que ele a alcançasse, enlaçou os dedos no cabelo loiro e macio e puxou-lhe a cabeça para cobrir seus lábios. O desejo genuíno e voraz com que ela lhe beijou o arrebatou também.

Ajudou-a a içar-se para o mármore, sem interromper o contato com sua boca. As línguas remexiam-se inquietas, ousadas; ao aprofundar o beijo, as pernas da morena o envolveram, e o atrito entre os corpos fez com que ambos ansiassem por carícias mais intensas. Usui enfim provou da garganta de sua namorada; roçando, lambendo, sugando. Em resposta, ela comprimiu-se ainda mais contra seu corpo e tentou arranhar-lhe as costas e a nuca, ofegante.

Quando ouviu um gemido partir dos lábios dela, o rapaz mordiscou-lhe suavemente o lóbulo, para em seguida rir de modo indecente contra sua orelha. Beijou-lhe algumas vezes mais, antes de afastar-se ligeiramente para vislumbrar seus olhos amarelados. Sua voz tingiu-se com um orgulho pretensioso.

- Resistir, huh?

Porém, o sorriso travesso que Misaki estampava no rosto não coincidia com a sua aparente derrota. Então ele compreendeu - ela esperava por isso. Havia feito exatamente o que a morena queria; tudo porque reagira à sua provocação - como da primeira vez. De maneira alguma a morena pretendia assumir o efeito que as palavras dele lhe causavam - e não teve de fazê-lo, pois seu namorado saciou sua vontade por iniciativa própria. Deleitando-se com o fato de tê-lo sob seu controle, saboreou o momento da segunda conquista, enquanto repetia mentalmente: existem coisas que os professores não ensinam.

**NOTAS FINAIS: Ayuzawa + alien + cozinha = CALOR! xD (Perdoem-me, físicos) E o que acharam da segunda vitória da Ayuzawa? Já deixo avisado: o alien NÃO VAI deixar barato xD**

**Só para esclarecer: estou escrevendo estes avisos com muito atraso, porque notei que quase ninguém comenta T.T Espero que sirva de incentivo ^^**


	6. Capítulo VI - Punição

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Como prometido, a reação do alien. Boa leitura!**

Eufórica, ela não conseguiu deixar de pensar em sua vitória.

Um tanto distraída, Misaki preparou travesseiros e cobertores para que pudesse dividir a cama com o namorado. Seu colchão, ainda que estreito, certamente era mais confortável que o sofá do apartamento de Usui. Como sua banheira era pequena demais para que coubessem duas pessoas (e provavelmente o seria também para o corpo alto do rapaz), ela o deixou banhar-se primeiro, enquanto arrumava seu quarto.

- O banheiro é seu, Ayuzawa. - Ela ouviu de repente, e virou-se para a porta.

Takumi vestia uma simples calça escura - o peito estava nu. Seu olhar aparentava desinteresse, mas havia algo por trás das íris esverdeadas que ela não conseguiu ler. Ele ficara irritado com a segunda conquista que ela alcançou? Não sabia dizer, mas perguntaria-lhe mais tarde. Ansiava pelo aconchego da água quente.

Atenta ao fato de que havia alguém que a aguardava, Misaki apressou-se ao máximo. Vestiu seu melhor pijama - um conjunto um tanto curto, com algumas estampas de bichinhos. Suzuna ganhara um par como brinde em um sorteio, e ofereceu à irmã mais velha o sobressalente. Usara-o poucas vezes - preferia roupas mais práticas. Aquela ocasião, no entanto, não condizia com os largos e gastos moletons com os quais ela dormia tradicionalmente.

Após secar-se e escovar os dentes, rumou ao quarto. Ao atravessar a soleira, chamou a atenção do loiro, que a esperava displicentemente deitado em sua cama. Ele a encarou longamente - demorou-se na blusa e nos shorts justos decorados com pequenos animais.

- O-o que está olhando, idiota? - resmungou ela, envergonhada.

- Gostei desse pijama - declarou ele sem pudores, enquanto se sentava. - Misa-chan fica fofa e excitante.

- Não diga coisas desnecessárias. - Ela foi ríspida; entretanto, também gostara bastante das vestes dele, embora jamais fosse admiti-lo.

Pretendia sentar-se ao lado dele; antes que o fizesse, porém, ele puxou-a contra si mesmo, e ela acabou desajeitadamente sentada sobre seu colo. Os braços longos de Usui envolviam sua cintura; seu rosto estava muito próximo dos seios da morena - o suficiente para que vislumbrasse o contorno deles nitidos sob a blusa.

- Não posso elogiar minha namorada muito linda? - Sua voz expressava uma calma que a intimidava. As bochechas dela queimavam, rosadas.

- Vo-você está... zangado? - A voz de Misaki falhou quando sentiu a boca dele a percorrer-lhe a garganta.

- Porque estaria? - murmurou ele contra sua pele.

- E-eu consegui pe-pela segunda vez... - Ela interrompeu-se para suspirar ao senti-lo mais ousado em suas carícias.

Com ambas as mãos, ele vagueou pelas curvas das costas e da cintura da morena; desceu de sua nuca até o quadril. Agarrou-lhe, então, para deitá-la sobre a cama. Com cuidado, sustentou o próprio corpo para não esmagá-la, sem deixar de beijar seu pescoço. Ela remexeu-se inquieta abaixo dele; em resposta, o loiro deteve-se para explicar-lhe:

- Esse é o objetivo, Ayuzawa. - Roçou-lhe com suavidade os lábios antes de prosseguir: - Embora tenha interrompido uma aula importante.

Como se para censurá-la, ele enfim tomou-lhe os lábios. No entanto, enquanto Misaki reagiu com urgência e desejo irrefreáveis, ele invadiu-lhe a boca com uma lentidão deliberada. Sua língua moldava-se à dela, dominando-a segundo um ritmo indefinível e lascivo. Não havia ímpeto explosivo - ele tinha total controle sobre o que fazia. Criou nela a expectativa de um beijo mais intenso, para então deixá-la carente. Fez o mesmo ao pescoço: atiçou-lhe sem pressa e parou antes de saciá-la, para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Por que a pressa, Ayuzawa? - Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo e continuou seu vagaroso trajeto de beijos até a extremidade da camisa que ela vestia, e sussurrou contra sua pele: - Temos a noite toda.

Ela gemeu, em protesto. Sentia queimando em seu interior a necessidade: queria mais do que um rastro cálido que somente a deixava mais consciente de seu próprio desejo. Os pensamentos tornaram-se incoerentes; a respiração, descompassada. Para simultaneamente expressar sua frustração e pedir-lhe que continuasse, ela gemeu seu sobrenome, de tal maneira sôfrega e sensual que não conseguiria repetí-lo propositalmente.

Seu namorado riu em seu ouvido, mas o tom era obsceno; também ficara excitado, embora soubesse como domar os próprios instintos naquele momento. E foi ele mesmo que decidiu prosseguir - sabia que quanto maior a excitação, menor a timidez de Misaki; queria descobrir o máximo que ela conseguiria atingir.

Roçou levemente seus lábios nos dela, antes de beijá-la com maior intensidade. Ela respondeu-lhe com paixão e veemência inéditas, arrebatada pelo prazer após a privação. A provocação anterior deixara-a muito sensível a até mesmo os mais suaves toques; a morena arranhou-lhe as costas nuas quando sentiu as mãos dele a apalpar suas coxas.

Suas línguas exploravam-se mutuamente; tornavam-se mais frenéticas quando encontravam pontos fracos um do outro: ambos arrepiaram-se quando sentiram dedos a acariciarem a nuca; porém, Misaki estava em desvantagem, pois respondia às carícias em todos os locais. Quando percebeu que ela perdera o fôlego, Usui liberou-lhe os lábios, sem não antes puxar o inferior com os dentes. Enfim deslizou a boca sobre a garganta; roçou a língua e os lábios sobre a pele quente. Ainda que ofegante, ela gemeu ao reagir aos beijos e chupões que ele depositava com experiência; aplicou mais força aos dedos que pressionavam os músculos pronunciados das costas do namorado.

Ao perceber a voz dela aumentar de maneira cadenciada, ele tornou mais suaves os carinhos - voltou a roçar os lábios, afagou o cabelo castanho e puxou-lhe alguns fios. Novamente, ela sentiu-se carente, ainda que não tão intensamente quanto antes. Apertou as coxas, tentando aplacar a ânsia que provinha de sua intimidade. O loiro notou o movimento, e sorriu enquanto restringia ela entre seus braços, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos.

- Então presidente - murmurou ele, divertido. - Sou um bom professor? - perguntou para provocá-la. Indignada, ela desviou o rosto - e deixou o pescoço tentadoramente exposto. Sem pestanejar, Takumi o mordeu e lhe pediu, quando ela ofegou: - Me responda, Misa-chan.

- Co-como pode ser tão bom nisso, seu idiota? - gaguejou ela, cética. - Por que quer tornar esse jogo mais difícil do que ele já é? - Ele riu.

- Tão direta. - Seu tom tornou-se mais grave antes que ele continuasse: - É divertido te provocar, Ayuzawa.

- I-isso eu já percebi - balbuciou ela enquanto arquejava. - Mas era eu quem deveria estar no seu lugar.

- Não acho que vá mudar muita coisa. - O ultraje dela aumentou exponencialmente quando percebeu que ele arqueava as sobrancelhas.

- Por que não mudaria? - indagou ela, petulante e consciente de suas duas conquistas. Ele sorriu-lhe de forma indecente antes de responder.

- Mostre-me então. - Num ímpeto, ele inverteu as posições de ambos: agora era Usui que estava deitado; Misaki envolvia seu quadril de modo desajeitado com as pernas.

Desorientada, ela permaneceu parada; reagiu somente quando sentiu a deliberada respiração dele em seu pescoço, deslizando num ritmo lento. Moveu-se de modo a encostar os lábios na garganta dele; distribuiu beijos calorosos por toda a superfície. Logo os dedos longos do rapaz meteram-se entre a blusa que ela vestia, e acariciaram-lhe as costas enquanto a outra mão pressionava seu quadril contra a virilha dele. Ao sentir a ereção, a morena deixou escapar um gemido.

Ele não pretendia entregar-se de forma passiva aos carinhos que ela queria proporcionar-lhe: a memória da luta sensual que travaram em seu sofá ainda era recente em sua mente. Como se também ciente da lembrança, ela revidou a sua investida, esfregando-se com suavidade sobre as calças do rapaz enquanto o beijava apaixonadamente. Aprofundaram o beijo; enquanto os dedos dela estavam ocupados entrelaçado no cabelo dourado, as mãos dele tentavam liberá-la do tecido que cobria-lhe o tronco.

Quando seu membro pulsou novamente, ele encontrou sua oportunidade: deixou a boca da namorada quando ela gemeu, e lambeu seu pescoço, enquanto erguia-se sobre os braços para sentar-se. Num gesto rápido, arrancou-lhe a blusa e voltou os lábios ao mesmo lugar; porém, já havia conseguido o que queria - deixá-la semi-nua - e suas carícias retomaram a lasciva lentidão anterior.

Não demorou a deitá-la de novo sobre a cama, chupando levemente a pele sensível do colo. Deliberadamente, ignorou os seios expostos, para frustrá-la ainda mais. Ao senti-la remexer-se, não pode impedir a si mesmo de sorrir. Levantou-se sobre as mãos espalmadas, de modo a posicionar sua cabeça alinhada sobre a dela.

- Seu tempo acabou, Ayuzawa – murmurou ele, atrevido. Muito rapidamente, lhe deu um selinho e mordeu seu lábio inferior. – Eu avisei que não mudaria nada.

- Seu estúpido – cuspiu ela, corada. – Isso é injusto.

Repentinamente, ele abaixou-se para beijar-lhe entre os seios. Deslizou a língua pelas extremidades, sem nunca tocar-lhe as auréolas. Misaki suprimiu um gemido instintivo; sentiu a pele esquentar, os mamilos endurecerem, as entranhas contorcerem. A expectativa deixou sua mente livre de qualquer reclamação. Entretanto, ele não avançou – voltou ao pescoço para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Por que injusto? – Riu quando ela engasgou-se com as próprias palavras, indignada. Prosseguiu, mais sério, encarando seus olhos: - Agora é a minha vez de te mostrar o que posso fazer, Ayuzawa.

Usui sussurrou algo como 'apenas aproveite', mas a morena não ouviu. Só distinguia o som do coração a martelar-lhe as costelas. A ânsia dilatava-se por seu corpo enquanto sentia ele atiçar-lhe os seios – aproximava-se dos mamilos com a boca quente e úmida, para logo em seguida afastar-se, em direção à barriga. Com habilidade, a despiu dos shorts – agora ela vestia somente uma calcinha com pequenas rendas.

Demorou-se observando o delicioso corpo da namorada estendido sobre a cama; era um pervertido sortudo, pensou, antes de reiniciar sua "tortura". Lambia e chupava a superfície branca e suave, mas deixou incólumes os pequenos botões rosados. Os gemidos de Misaki o incentivavam; iria prolongar a antecipação para enlouquecê-la mais e mais. No entanto, para provocá-la e oferecer-lhe uma prévia, agarrou-lhe um dos seios, roçando a palma da mão no mamilo eriçado, enquanto depositava chupões sobre o outro.

Inicialmente, ouviu um ofegar abafado, mas logo um gemido alto, claro e longo escapou pelos lábios da morena. Ele nunca a ouvira proferir um som tão carnal, e seu corpo reagiu à primeira experiência - queria ouvir mais. Roçou a língua entre ambos os seios, enquanto massageava-os sensualmente. Enfim, ele sugou-lhe o mamilo direito.

Inquieta, excitada e completamente rendida, ela arqueou as costas e liberou a voz presa na garganta. Takumi proporcionou-lhe o calor e a umidade de sua boca - com lambidas e chupões demorados, mas vorazes - e também o toque ousado de seus dedos - que alternadamente friccionavam-lhe os mamilos e dedilhavam-lhe os seios firmes. Revezou lingua, mãos, lábios e dedos entre os seios esquerdo e direito, antes de serpentear a língua até o umbigo mais uma vez.

Retirou-lhe a calcinha com a mesma destreza que o fizera com os shorts, mas acrescentou beijos por toda a extensão das pernas durante o percurso. Concentrou-se, então, em suas coxas, mordiscando-lhe a pele acetinada com leveza. Estava muito próximo da área mais sensível do corpo de Misaki, e ela percebeu sua pretensão.

- N-nem pense nisso! - protestou, constrangida.

- Só farei se você pedir, Ayuzawa - murmurou ele, com um sorriso travesso.

- Imbecil pervetido - vociferou ela. - Não vou pedir coisa nenh... - ela interrompeu-se para gemer enquanto ele sugava-lhe e apertava-lhe a carne macia.

As carícias intensificaram-se, assim como o desejo que ela sentia: seus músculos internos contraíam-se desesperadamente, numa busca instintiva por alívio. Enfim, ela chamou por ele, acariciando-lhe os fios loiros num gesto convidativo. Ele sorriu antes de avançar sobre seu pequeno e róseo cerne, um tanto indistinguível devido à penumbra no qual o quarto estava mergulhado.

Provar de seu gosto e descobri-la úmida em seus lábios suscitou nele uma avidez selvagem - explorou-lhe com a língua intensamente; percorreu as reentrâncias e saliências de sua intimidade e chupou-lhe cada centímetro. Já ela gritava; debatia-se para expressar o prazer que sentia - seu orgasmo estava próximo. Usui introduziu dois dedos para atiçá-la; as paredes internas os comprimiram, além de umedecê-los.

Com um espasmo inicial, o êxtase expandiu-se, do centro das coxas, às extremidades dos dedos de Misaki, passando pela barriga, seios, braços e pernas. Ao fim, ela estava completamente exausta, sem fôlego - o clímax exauriu-lhe as forças. No entanto, foi ela que tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo, antes de quaisquer frases provocativas - pouco se importava com o líquido que escorria dos lábios dele, pois queria que compreendesse como seu esforço a deixara satisfeita.

A excitação já causava a ele uma dor incômoda e uma ânsia implacável. Gemeu o sobrenome dela entre os beijos, e lutou para livrar-se das calças e boxers. Numa velocidade surpreendente, alcançou o preservativo e deslizou-o sobre o membro rígido. Já impaciente para mais jogos, posicionou-se entre as pernas dela, mantendo-se sobre os joelhos enquanto a namorada permanecia deitada - agarrou as coxas e investiu contra ela.

Distante da pele do loiro, Misaki somente pôde afundar suas unhas sobre o lençol. Notou que ele penetrava-lhe com impetuosidade inédita, mas sabia que o intuito não era machucá-la; ele queria apenas extravasar toda a avidez que contivera até então. E esta rudeza a excitava: saber que podia despertar nele tal descontrole. Uma sensação familiar apossou-se dela de novo - gritou, incoerente, enquanto o prazer dilatou-se mais uma vez.

- Ayuzawa... - ele gemeu uma última vez antes de liberar-se dentro dela.

Num gesto displicente, ele desabou confortavelmente ao lado da morena. Permaneceram quietos durante alguns minutos, conscientes apenas da respiração um do outro. Enfim ele rompeu o silêncio, apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos para virar-se na direção dela:

- Ei presidente - começou ele, num tom afetado. - Nunca vi você gemer daquele jeito.

- Ca-cale a boca! - vociferou ela, escandalizada. Como ele conseguia pronunciar aquelas palavras tão despreocupadamente?! - Seu pervertido!

Ele gargalhou da reação dela, antes de puxá-la para abraçar-lhe. - Ainda bem que você sabe - sussurrou, divertido.

Ah, ela sabia, Misaki pensou enquanto aconchegava-se entre os braços de Takumi. Se você subestima um alien, ele vai fazer com que se arrependa - e mais que isso, irá fazê-lo de tal maneira que será impossível não adorar sua punição.

**NOTAS FINAIS: E aí? A reação do alien foi lindamente épica o suficiente? Pervertida o suficiente? Well, gosto de considerar que aqui termina a "primeira fase" da fanfic, porque os próximos capítulos são um tantinho diferentes. De qualquer forma, o que acharam, hein? xD**

**Só para esclarecer: estou escrevendo estes avisos com muito atraso, porque notei que quase ninguém comenta T.T Espero que sirva de incentivo ^^**


	7. Capítulo VII - Cacau

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Como vão, leitores lindos? E aí vai um capítulo dedicado à páscoa! (Ainda que com atraso.) *Pequeno-spoiler-e-incentivo-à-leitura***

Que merda é essa?, praguejou Misaki mentalmente.

Ao abrir a porta de casa, deparou-se com Usui. Haviam marcado um encontro no cinema para o respectivo dia, mas uma tempestade imprevisível e violenta fez com que cancelassem o programa. E agora o alien estava em sua varanda, carregando uma sacola onde provavelmente estavam alguns DVD's alugados, e completamente encharcado da cabeça aos pés.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - indagou, incrédula.

- Substituindo o cinema por algo equivalente - explicou ele, com indiferença. - Ei, Misa-chan, posso entrar? Está frio aqui fora.

Indignada, ela o puxou para o vestíbulo pela gola da blusa e fechou a porta com rudeza. - Por que é tão inconsequente? - exclamou, possessa. Ele tentou acalmá-la, mas ela o ignorou. - Poderia ter pego um resfriado! - Sem palavras, ela simplesmente rosnou, irritada. - Fique aí enquanto busco uma toalha.

Takumi segurou o riso. Ela estava ainda mais furiosa que a chuva torrencial que destruíra o guarda-chuva com que ele pretendia visitá-la. Suas reações sempre o entretinham, assim como o seu entusiasmo. Era impressionante vê-la dedicar-se tanto até mesmo às pequenas coisas. Ela voltou rapidamente, e estendeu-lhe uma toalha branca, um tanto desgastada pelo tempo.

- Suzuna acabou de entrar no banho - comentou ela, mais branda. - Me dê sua blusa e se seque na sala, se quiser. - Prosseguiu, num tom de desculpas: - Não temos roupas masculinas aqui em casa para te emprestar.

É claro, a ausência do pai. O motivo pelo qual ela anteriormente sentia ódio por todos os homens, até que ele lhe provasse que esta repulsa era injustificada - ela não devia julgar ruins pessoas que nem ao menos conhecia, e muito menos generalizar todo um gênero pelo erro cometido por um único homem.

Sabia, porém, que mesmo que ela não se comportasse mais daquela maneira, o vazio deixado pela presença paterna nunca seria preenchido. Ela tinha o direito de entristecer-se, e ele poderia apenas consolá-la - e foi isto que fez ao abraçá-la.

- Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, Ayuzawa - sussurrou contra o cabelo castanho. Tinha um cheiro cítrico - como shampoo de laranja.

- E-ei. - Ela desvencilhou-se para encará-lo, um pouco surpresa. - Você é meu namorado - murmurou ela, num tom que deixava implícito que era óbvio que se importava com ele. - E tire logo essas roupas; você está gelado!

- Tudo bem, presidente - ele assentiu, complacente. Rapidamente livrou-se do suéter e da blusa molhados e entregou-os à ela. Em seguida, abaixou-se para aspirar novamente o topo da cabeça de Misaki, e comentou, descontraída e gentilmente: - Você cheira muito bem.

Ela foi ao pequeno espaço acoplado à cozinha (nomeado erroneamente como 'lavanderia'), feliz pelo gesto carinhoso dele, e agradecida pela ausência de alguma provocação de conotação sexual envolvendo sua falta de roupas. Talvez ele finalmente reconhecera a capacidade dela, já que ela conseguira provocá-lo quatro vezes.

A terceira vitória foi simples - ainda que não tenha sido tão fácil: apenas fora honesta. No Maid Latte, ele lhe perguntara se ela queria dormir em sua casa, mas, para atormentá-la, não se satisfez com a resposta monossilábica. Então, ao reunir toda a ousadia que imaginava possuir, ela o abordou após o fim do expediente, quando ambos estavam sozinhos no vestiário.

Beijou-lhe de maneira a despertar nele uma ânsia desmedida e, antes que as carícias se aprofundassem, o interrompeu - um pouquinho corada, admitiu - e lhe disse que queria que terminassem aquilo em seu apartamento. E foi sobre o sofá dele, naquela mesma noite, que ela conseguiu seduzi-lo pela quarta vez.

Com investidas lentas, ele pretendia excitá-la até o ápice para então penetrar-lhe com veemência. Necessitada e um tanto impaciente, ela novamente transpassou algumas barreiras da timidez: ainda que de olhos fechados (pois não conseguiria encará-lo), gemeu que queria mais rápido, mais forte; que queria mais, simplesmente. Suas palavras foram o estopim para ele que, mais tarde, até mesmo a parabenizou pelas duas conquistas consecutivas.

Num gesto simples, jogou as roupas dele na secadora; ligou o aparelho e rumou à sala. A toalha estava displicentemente jogada sobre os ombros dele, secos assim como seu tronco - apenas os fios loiros permaneciam molhados. Takumi, ajoelhado sobre o assoalho de madeira, distribuía sobre a pequena mesa de centro pequenas embalagens plásticas com doces - provavelmente feitos por ele mesmo. Não trouxera apenas filmes, afinal.

- Para que tanta comida? - indagou ela, assustada com a quantidade.

- São sobras, Ayuzawa - explicou ele. - Pratico algumas receitas em casa para o Maid Latte, então cozinho bem mais do que consigo comer.

- Bem - começou ela, impressionada com a dedicação dele à culinária. Abaixou-se para ajudá-lo. - Se não conseguirmos terminar com isto, Suzuna e Shintani vão conseguir, com certeza.

- Ela e Sanshita* já...? - perguntou ele, sugestivamente.

- Eles começaram a namorar - esclareceu ela, sorrindo ternamente. Porém, logo enrubesceu. - No mesmo dia em que começamos a nossa... hã... competição.

- Faltam duas semanas, Misa-chan. - Sua voz era propositalmente irritante.

- Eu tenho um calendário, imbecil - murmurou ela, enquanto ocupava-se com o último recipiente: este era bem menor que os outros, e o creme de chocolate contido nele aparentava ser mais sofisticado que os anteriores. - Este aqui parece muito bom - ela comentou, enquanto lhe mostrava o pote.

- Prove - pediu ele, um tanto atrevido. - Preparei este pensando no sabor da Mis-

- Poupe-me dos detalhes - interrompeu ela, enquanto tentava abrir a embalagem. Era uma tarefa difícil - a tampa parecia presa. Misaki então puxou de maneira rude; apelou para a força.

- Ayuzawa, cuid -

Tardio, o aviso de Usui foi inútil - a morena conseguira abrir o recipiente, mas o doce espirrou para fora devido à força aplicada. De maneira instintiva, ela olhou para o chão e para a mesa, procurando por máculas açucaradas. Aliviada ao vê-las limpas, ela enfim olhou para a frente, e descobriu o destino final do chocolate: parte do pescoço e do peito do namorado.

- M-me desculpe. - Atordoada, ela obrigou sua mente à pensar em uma solução rápida. Novamente, Takumi tentou tranquilizá-la, e, num ímpeto, ela o empurrou contra o chão ao ver que o creme castanho deslizava por sua pele. - Fique deitado para não escorrer!

- Não foi nada, Ayuzawa - ele repetiu, calmo, ainda que um pouco incomodado com o desperdício. - Apenas me traga algo com que eu possa me limpar - instruiu, ainda estendido sobre o assoalho - para onde escorregara a toalha (felizmente incólume) antes depositada sobre seu ombro.

No entanto, os pensamentos dela não seguiram esta direção. Ao vê-lo coberto de chocolate, ela encontrou uma oportunidade para surpreendê-lo, assim como a única chance de provar daquele doce que tanto lhe chamara a atenção. E, ainda mais predominante foi a vontade de fazê-lo: ela queria - queria muito - encostar sua boca sobre a pele do loiro.

- Fique quieto - murmurou ela, um tanto constrangida, mas firme. - Eu posso te limpar.

Abaixou-se antes de observar-lhe a reação; talvez porque a coragem lhe sumisse se o fizesse. Enfim, roçou a língua sobre o chocolate sobre o peito, para em seguida sugá-lo com avidez. Sentiu o corpo dele arrepiar-se, e prosseguiu, lambendo e sugando tudo o que estava em seu caminho. Percebeu o que ele queria dizer quando assumiu que inspirara-se nela para prepará-lo: o doce tinha um sabor afrodisíaco; lhe esquentava o interior da boca; descia quente por sua garganta. Acrescido ao cacau, ao leite e à avelã, havia mais um ingrediente - licor.

Ao limpar o peito, avançou sobre o pescoço, chupando o pouco que respigara na área. Suas carícias não eram suaves - movia a língua e os lábios com voracidade, para saborear o doce delicioso, e a pele quente de Takumi tornava a experiência mais sensual. O rapaz respirava com alguma dificuldade, e ofegou nitidamente quando ela desceu à região do umbigo, muito próxima dos cós de sua calça, para livrá-lo dos últimos resquícios de chocolate.

Dando-lhe um último e intenso chupão na barriga, ela afastou-se, para fitá-lo, triunfante. Tentou limpar com a ponta da língua resíduos de chocolate nos cantos do lábio; foi, impedida, porém, porque as mãos de Usui cobriram-lhe a nuca e a trouxeram novamente até ele - na direção de sua boca, no entanto.

Sedento, ele lambeu o doce enquanto a pressionava contra seu corpo, no chão. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior ao terminar, beijando-a com veemência - e ela lhe respondeu no mesmo tom. Explorou a pequena boca da morena; entrelaçou sua língua na dela; provou do misto de sabores: chocolate, licor e paixão, mesclados na cavidade quente e úmida. Excitado, procurou sua garganta com a boca - pretendia beijá-la por inteiro...

- Onee-chan - chamou Suzuna do topo da escada.

Num gesto brusco, Misaki desvencilhou-se, um tanto corada. Levantou-se rapidamente e foi ao vestíbulo, para atendê-la. O loiro, apesar de frustrado pela interrupção, aproveitou-se do momento a sós para acalmar-se - sentou-se, consciente do volume pronunciado em suas calças. Não pensou que ela seria capaz de fazer aquilo - mais que isso, que seria tão bom senti-la tão próxima de sua área mais sensível.

- Usui - chamou ela, acordando-lhe de seus pensamentos. Ainda estava um pouco corada. - O banheiro está livre. - Ela desviou os olhos; voltou a encará-lo e continuou num sussurro: - Pode... se limpar melhor. - E estendeu-lhe a blusa e o suéter, já secos.

- Obrigado, presidente. - E ela corou, ao perceber a malícia implícita naquelas palavras. Não agradecia somente pelas roupas. Ele apanhou a toalha, pôs-se de pé e foi até ela - tão próximo que somente a namorada ouviu o murmúrio seguinte: - E então, Misa-chan, eu sou gostoso?

Ela arquejou antes de responder, e ele riu baixo. - Seu convencido. - E, sabendo que a irmã estava em seu quarto, no 2º andar, prosseguiu, evasiva e um tanto petulante: - Gostoso foi o chocolate.

- Que pena. - Sua voz e seus olhos eram intensos. Desta vez sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido: - Ayuzawa não precisa de nada para ser gostosa.

E ele subiu as escadas com naturalidade. Ele era mesmo muito bom, pensou Misaki enquanto tentava abrandar o coração palpitante. Ao menos alcançara a quinta vitória - restavam apenas cinco. Iria vencer, e isto não era apenas um pensamento, mas um desejo fervoroso.

- Não demore, Usui - avisou ela; quase que como um desafio - Suzuna e Shintani vão assistir ao filme com a gente e não vou te esperar - ela assegurou, sublimando a vergonha que sentira. Não deixaria que ninguém a flagrasse num estado comprometedor.

- Ah, que cruel - ele disse, alto o suficiente para que ela o ouvisse. Sorriu contra a porta, curioso de descobrir as conquistas futuras da namorada.

**NOTAS FINAIS: Usui + chocolate = todas piram (?) Este capítulo foi extremamente gostoso *nada de trocadilhos* de escrever, tanto que nem demorei uma noite para terminá-lo. Não há nenhuma cena "escandalosa" mas, por favor, isso não é necessário quando um ~hot guy~ já está coberto de doce para você lamber xD Mas: e aí, gostaram? **

**Só para esclarecer: estou escrevendo estes avisos com muito atraso, porque notei que quase ninguém comenta T.T Espero que sirva de incentivo ^^**


	8. Capítulo VIII - Desacato

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Yo, leitores! Preparados para uma das vitórias mais 'fucking-awesome' da Ayuzawa? Sim? Não? De qualquer forma, vamos lá!**

Você consegue, encorajou-se a morena. Você consegue.

Estava no banheiro do apartamento de Usui - ele provalvemente estava na cozinha, guardando a louça que lavaram juntos após o jantar. Ela havia trocado de roupa: estava de 'uniforme'. Para provocá-la, no dia anterior ele lhe repetira o mesmo pedido que fizera ao conhecê-la; queria tê-la como sua maid pessoal por um dia (no caso, por uma noite). Desta vez, porém, ela não repelira sua proposta pervertida - afinal, aceitara participar daquele jogo também.

Fantasiar-se e tratá-lo como 'patrão' não seria tão difícil - o fazia constantemente durante a semana. A única - e crucial - diferença é que, desta vez, não havia uma cafeteria cheia a rodeá-los; estavam sozinhos. Numa competição sexual excêntrica (e também excitante, pensou ela).

No entanto, somente após aceitar as condições levianamente, refletiu sobre a sua decisão: agir como uma maid obediente não lhe traria uma vitória; o bastardo a teria em suas mãos para fazê-la sucumbir novamente. Planejou, então, suas ações para que fosse ela a dominar a situação, desta vez. Respirou fundo, acalmou o turbilhão de pensamentos e abriu a porta.

- Ei, Misa-chan - atentou ele, quando ouviu os passos dela. Polia alguns talheres, de costas para o corredor de onde ela viria. - Não se esqueça de perguntar "O que deseja, mestre?" - completou, zombeiteiro. Conseguia imaginá-la perfeitamente, vestindo o uniforme tradicional do Maid Latte.

- "O que deseja, mestre?" - repetiu ela, em um tom estranhamente ansioso e insolente.

Curioso, ele virou-se na direção dela para compreender sua reação. Enfim a viu. Boquiaberto. Ela não usava o traje do Maid Latte. No máximo, apropriara-se de algum avental - mais curto que de costume, mal cobria-lhe a parte superior das coxas, deliciosamente expostas. O tecido branco era reto na área do colo, e permitia antever parte do sutiã, preto e rendado.

Acentuando a curva da cintura de Misaki, uma faixa diáfana apertava-lhe a área abaixo dos seios; os babados no quadril deixavam visíveis as laterais da calcinha, também preta. Além do avental e da lingerie, ela somente calçava um par de meias pretas sete oitavos. O cabelo castanho estava displicentemente preso; alguns fios estavam soltos, emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Hipnotizado, pasmo, desnorteado, Takumi deixou a faca escapar por suas mãos - o ruído ecoou, estridente.

Ao notar o quanto os olhos dele arregalaram-se; o modo como a voz ficara presa na garganta; o modo descuidado como soltara o talher, ela desviou os olhos para rir. A risada, entretanto, não era jovial, inocente; era o som do triunfo, da diversão de uma mulher - um pouco corada, mas determinada. Era por esta razão que ele surpreendera-se a este ponto: normalmente ela tendia para o meigo, o inexperiente, ainda que de maneira excitante. Porém, seu sorriso triunfante e as vestes tentadoras lhe acentuavam uma sensual maturidade - ela realmente aparentava sua idade, próxima dos 18 anos.

- Mestre? - ela repetiu, apreciando a reação que causara nele. Aos poucos entendia por que ele tanto gostava de provocar-lhe - era divertido, afinal. No entanto, enquanto Usui era sedutor quando a atiçava, ela o fazia de forma desafiadora.

O loiro pareceu despertar do transe, e abaixou-se para apanhar o talher que derrubara. Percebeu que ela se aproximava e, ao levantar, vislumbrou-a, com as mãos apoiadas sobre a bancada. Seus olhos, ardendo em expectativa e petulância, traíam parte da imagem madura que ela queria transmitir - esta mescla de características aparentemente excludentes, entretanto, era o que tornava a morena tão interessante aos olhos dele. Ser capaz de manter-se ansiosa em uma situação que exigia lãnguida calma era algo que só ela conseguiria fazer - de maneira simultaneamente adorável e libidinosa.

- Fica muito bem vestida assim, Ayuzawa - murmurou ele. Sua voz era grave. Rouca. Moveu-se de modo a deixar o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela. - Eu gosto muito.

Brilhando em euforia, os orbes amarelos não deixaram os dele. Corou um pouco com as palavras dele, e também com seus olhos inquietos, que vagavam entre o topo dos seios delineados de forma obcena e a garganta, exposta de maneira convidativa devido ao penteado - mas ambos trouxeram a ela um estímulo extra para continuar, pois ele estava excitado demais para atormentá-la. Comemorou mentalmente sua sétima vitória.

- Minha função é agradar, mestre. - A morena tentou reproduzir o mesmo tom que usava com os clientes, mas o contentamento distorceu a intenção original da frase, que agora mais parecia uma autoafirmação da capacidade dela.

- Então - continuou ele, ainda sério. - Ayuzawa vai fazer tudo o que eu pedir? - O desejo implícito na pergunta manifestava-se, inequívoco, em seus olhos.

- Isso seria muito chato - negou ela, em escárnio. - Não especificou que queria uma maid obediente, mestre. - E a ultima palavra foi sublinhada com ironia.

Inacreditavelmente, ela processou a cena em duas velocidades distintas. Ainda que não tenha durado nem dois segundos, Misaki viu como as pupilas dele dilataram-se em desejo e sua aproximação em lenta e torturante velocidade. Quando ele a beijou, ela relevou toda a sua pretensão de continuar a provocá-lo - correspondeu com entusiasmo à fome com que ele tomara seus lábios.

Suas línguas moldavam-se, ardentes, impacientes, ávidas. Dedos enroscavam-se aos cabelos; dentes mordiscavam lábios; peles incendiavam, desejosas. A bancada os separava e impedia carícias mais profundas - e, num gesto sôfrego e um tanto violento, ele rompeu o beijo para transpassá-la em um único pulo, e voltou suas mãos e seus lábios ao corpo de Misaki. Pressionou-a contra a parede - o sofá estava longe demais.

Já a morena, presa entre os braços que vagueavam por suas curvas, deleitava-se com a impetuosidade e a intensidade com que o namorado lhe beijava e acariciava: nunca o vira tão sério, e isto era muito quente. Desviou as mãos para seu abdomen macio e bem definido, atiçando-lhe com pequenos movimentos dos dedos - em resposta, ele rosnou em seu ouvido, mordendo e chupando o lóbulo e o pescoço.

Afastada de sua voraz e deliciosa boca, Misaki aproveitou para livrá-lo de sua blusa, e o contato com o tecido (jogado rudemente no chão) foi substituído pelo toque úmido e cálido de sua língua e o dedilhar de suas suaves mãos. Ela o sentiu estremecer e suspender a respiração; prosseguiu, arranhando suas costas e mordiscando-lhe o peito. Foi surpreendida, porém - a ponto de perder o fôlego - quando Takumi segurou seus braços pelos pulsos, com uma única mão, acima de sua cabeça.

Os olhos verdes estavam escuros, e diziam claramente: você é minha. A sentença transmitia amor - mas um amor instintivo, selvagem. Uma necessidade insana. Completamente excitada e arrebatada, o corpo da morena reagiu: os músculos internos contraíram; o rosto estendeu-se para frente, em busca do mínimo toque com a pele do loiro. E ele a saciou com um longo e lascivo beijo - que percorreu desde a boca até o decote, traçando um rastro prazeroso sobre a pele sensível e aquecida da namorada.

Com sua movimentação restringida e subjugada às carícias enlouquecedoras, Misaki gemeu profundamente, oscilando a cabeça para ambos os lados. De forma inconsciente, ele soltou suas mãos, usando os dedos para pressionar-lhe as coxas e sustentá-la no ar. Ela não demorou a envolver com as pernas o seu quadril - e assim, tanto o membro enrijecido quanto a roupa íntima umedecida roçaram. Os dois, entre beijos, gemeram com o contato.

Ao tê-la em suas mãos, pressionada contra seu sexo, Usui andou rapidamente até o sofá e jogou-se imprudentemente contra o sofá, levando ela consigo. Agora Misaki estava sobre seu colo, empurrando-se contra ele num beijo feroz. Com um único puxão, ele desfez o laço que ela demorara muitos minutos para amarrar, e livrou-se do avental (que teve o mesmo destino da camisa).

Um breve vislumbre da namorada, sentada sobre ele e vestindo apenas lingerie e meias, fez com que perdesse todo o (pouco) cuidado e paciência que ainda lhe restavam - retirou primeiro o sutiã, lambendo-lhe o colo exposto, enquanto os dedos dela enterravam-se em seu couro cabeludo e os quadris remexiam-se, inquietos, contra sua calça - sua ereção já o incomodava de maneira insuportável.

Ambos queriam desesperadamente um ao outro, mas ainda estavam cobertos em suas partes inferiores - e a simples ideia de afastarem-se era impensável. A solução veio de Takumi - com alguma gentileza, empurrou-a de sua virilha, deixando-a sobre suas coxas, enquanto retirava somente o pênis do jeans. Ela enfim compreendeu o que ele pretendia, e caçou a camisinha entre seus bolsos. Desta vez, quando deslizou o preservativo sobre ele, o fez com pressa, avidez. E, da mesma forma que ele, não retirou a calcinha ao sentar-se sobre o membro rijo; apenas franziu o tecido rendado para o lado. Assim, parcialmente vestidos, entregaram-se ao prazer irreprimível.

Com a ajuda das mãos dele a carregá-la, ela subia e descia ao sentar-se sobre ele; o atrito e a lubrificação os aproximava do ápice, e ambos o expressavam com gemidos incoerentes. Devido ao movimento, ela podia senti-lo friccionar-se contra suas paredes internas, que contraíram-se e apertaram-no. Arrebatado, ele lançou para trás a cabeça; a morena então pressionou com força seu quadril contra o dele, ficando imóvel por poucos segundos para que juntos, pulsassem um sobre o outro - e, novamente, os dois ofegaram audivelmente.

Quando voltaram a mover-se, respiravam com dificuldade, mas beijaram-se para aplacar toda a fome que sentiam - beijos curtos, entremeados por chupões, mordidas e arranhões em toda e qualquer pele exposta ao alcance. Ao atingir o clímax, Misaki abraçou-se ao loiro, afundou suas unhas em suas costas e, em êxtase, gritou por 'Takumi', e não por 'Usui'. O rapaz imitou-lhe o gesto, ao gemer seu nome quando alcançou o orgasmo.

Ela permaneceu sentada sobre ele; o rosto enterrado contra seu pescoço. Ele beijou-a suavemente nos cabelos, e o gesto nada tinha do anterior descontrole sexual - era brando, carinhoso. A morena aninhou-se mais, e deixou escapar uma risada abafada ao lembrar-se de um antigo diálogo. Desvencilhou-se do abraço para encará-lo.

- Nunca te vi daquele jeito, Usui - disse ela, citando as palavras que ele usara ao provocá-la. Exprimia um leve ar de superioridade.

- Que coincidência, presidente - respondeu ele, e havia humor em sua voz. - Também nunca te vi daquela forma. - Referia-se às roupas, obviamente. Estava muito curioso de saber a maneira como ela as obtivera. - A propósito, onde conseguiu?

- O avental faz parte de um uniforme antigo... E o conjunto... foi um presente... - balbuciou ela, desviando os olhos. Não conseguiu evitar que o tom róseo cobrisse as bochechas. - Da Erika.

- Tenho que agradecê-la depois - murmurou ele contra o ombro de Misaki. Riu quando ela negou, exasperada. Prosseguiu, mais sincero: - Não achei que iria tão longe, Ayuzawa. - Mas logo retornou à tradicional provocação: - Agora a maid sexy e desobediente é a minha preferida.

Porém, ao contrário de suas expectativas, ela não o repeliu com ofensas gratuitas: - Também prefiro você mais sério - admitiu ela, mordendo o lábio.

**NOTAS FINAIS: Este foi o capítulo que quebrou meus recordes. Escrevi em apenas algumas horas! (Normalmente demoro dias T.T) Palmas para Ayuzawa, ela está aprendendo direitinho, hein xD (Tomara que Fujiwara nunca tome conhecimento do que faço aos personagens dela, God!) Ficou bom? Ruim? Deplorável? Incrível? xD**

**Só para esclarecer: estou escrevendo estes avisos com muito atraso, porque notei que quase ninguém comenta T.T Espero que sirva de incentivo ^^**


	9. Extra I - Diálogo

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Olá, pessoas! Aqui vai o primeiro extra - e o capítulo mais extenso até agora. Espero que não seja cansativo - boa leitura!**

Que ótimo, ela resmungou mentalmente.

Como presidente do Conselho Estudantil, deveria comparecer à reuniões que professores e funcionários da administração do colégio realizavam periodicamente - neste dia em específico, em um domingo. Não era isto que a incomodava, no entanto. Não era sua primeira viagem ao colégio em sua única folga semanal - algumas informações deveriam ser imediatamente reportadas aos alunos, e esta era sua responsabilidade. Porém, desta vez não viera sozinha.

Um perseguidor loiro aguardava o fim de sua reunião, na biblioteca do Seika.

A morena suspirou, ao relembrar de sua tentativa infrutífera de convencê-lo a não acompanhá-la. Como de costume, ele ignorou seus protestos com um sorriso irritante e dissimulado. Teve de dispersar os pensamentos ao ser requisitada por uma professora simpática. A mulher sorridente lhe deu as instruções: durante os quase sessenta minutos seguintes, fez anotações sobre o assunto debatido - apenas aquelas relevantes aos estudantes, é claro. Após algumas formalidades e cumprimentos, foi liberada.

Não obstante a maioria dos alunos desleixada e desinteressada, a biblioteca estava aberta à visita todos os dias para aqueles que dela extraíam fontes de consulta - vestibulandos e alunos perigosamente próximos da reprovação, principalmente. No domingo em específico, haviam poucos alunos distribuídos desigualmente entre as mesas do saguão. Nenhum deles era loiro. Teria de procurá-lo, Misaki pensou enquanto bufava, aborrecida.

Meteu-se entre os corredores de livros em busca de seu namorado. Deveria ser fácil: além do destaque natural devido à sua aparência, o alien vestia o uniforme de Miyabigaoka - sua excêntrica maneira de adequar-se ao ambiente estudantil. Encontrou-o em um pequeno (claustrofóbico) recinto, onde estavam alojados os clássicos estrangeiros. A luz diurna alcançava o espaço com debilidade; uma lâmpada incandescente reforçava a iluminação. Além da passagem por onde Misaki entrara, nada havia além de paredes ininterruptas de lombadas desgastadas.

E, recostado sobre uma carteira (lá instalada provavelmente porque o local era um depósito improvisado), estava Takumi, concentrado em sua leitura. Seu semblante era plácido - a tranquilidade que dele emanava a surpreendeu. Era... incomum e distante, como se um desconhecido estivesse à sua frente. O rapaz interrompeu-se, entretanto, tão logo a viu. Ao fechar o volume, o título tornou-se visível à ela: 'Macbeth'.

- Presidente - saudou ele, com o tradicional tom zombeteiro. Desta vez, porém, a morena não irritou-se; era reconfortante vislumbrar novamente o lado dele a quem era mais íntima. Ele prosseguiu, ao notar seu silêncio: - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O quê? - exclamou ela, distraída. Logo compreendeu a pergunta: - Não, estou bem. E você? - Acenou com a cabeça para o livro que ele segurava.

- Shakespeare é sempre interessante - ele comentou simplesmente, devolvendo o livro ao aconchego de seus irmãos. - Embora, com a tradução para o japonês, muito do original se perca.

- Você já leu em ingl - começou ela, mas deteve-se ao perceber que a resposta era óbvia. Ele foi educado dentro dos padrões ingleses; era natural que suas leituras se resumissem aos clássicos do país. - Esquece; vamos logo.

- Ei, Misa-chan - chamou ele quando ela virou as costas. Sua voz era arrastada, maliciosa; arrepiou os fios da nuca da morena. - Ainda não te recompensei adequadamente por ontem. - Num gesto rápido, rodeou a cintura da namorada com os braços.

- Não precisa fazer isso - resmungou ela, ao lembrar-se do incidente com o chocolate. Os lábios dele em seu ouvido a desconcertavam.

- Mas eu quero fazer - ele replicou, num sussurro atrevido. Habilmente fez com que ambos alternassem suas posições: agora era ela que inclinava-se sobre a mesa enquanto ele a restringia com as mãos espalmadas, ladeando seus quadris.

- Vo... você tem noção de onde nós estamos? - protestou ela, exasperada. Ele era maluco por acaso?

- Está adiantando as coisas, presidente - murmurou ele, em divertimento. - Só quero saber o que Misa-chan quer como recompensa. - Baixou o rosto para que estivesse à mesma altura que o dela.

- Tem de ser aqui? - insistiu ela, corada. Não desviou o rosto, apesar do nervosismo.

- Sou muito curioso, Misa-chan. - O tom sarcástico não conseguiu distraí-la da iminente aproximação - teve de sentar-se sobre a superfície de madeira para alcançar algum conforto.

Agora que a tinha exatamente onde queria, Usui deteve-se. Ficara muito excitado ao senti-la provar do doce sobre seu corpo, e não pôde aliviar a sensação da maneira que queria devido à alguns imprevistos. Planejou, então, não uma punição, mas uma experiência - mais que isso, um teste para descobrir até onde a ousadia dela chegaria.

- Me diga como você quer - ele pediu, um tanto pretensioso. Estava ansioso para ouvir sua resposta.

- O q...?! - ofegou ela, perplexa. Aquele bastardo queria que ela dissesse? Optou por ser evasiva: - Hanm... me beije e... bem... você sabe!

- Não - negou ele, com um largo e estúpido sorriso. - Eu não sei.

- Seu imbecil - cuspiu ela, completamente ruborizada. Nunca haviam conversado sobre isso - o tema era apenas citado em algumas brincadeiras do loiro, nada mais. Transar e falar sobre sexo eram coisas bem distintas.

- Assim fica difícil, Misa-chan. - Ele simulou maravilhosamente bem um tom cabisbaixo. Suspirou, fingindo decepção, e completou, de forma implicante: - Quer que eu te ajude?

- Claro que não! - exclamou ela, ultrajada. Misaki odiava a sensação de ser subestimada - ele apenas usou disso a seu favor. Os olhos amendoados desviaram-se dos verdes, para focar na cerâmica escura aplicada no piso. - Va-vamos para o seu apartamento - ela respondeu, enfim.

- É uma pena que não haja espaço para uma cama lá - lamentou ele, mais sério desta vez. - Gostei muito da sua, Ayuzawa. - A frase foi enfatizada de modo indecente; a morena enrusbeceu com a memória.

- Prefiro o seu sofá - retrucou ela num murmúrio espontâneo. Em suas palavras, Takumi encontrou uma oportunidade.

- Por quê? - incentivou ele, travesso (ainda que genuinamente interessado).

- Gosto de... ficar por cima - sibilou ela, simplesmente. Prosseguiu, antes que o rapaz voltasse a importuná-la: - Assim... eu posso... controlar também, desse jeito. E... bem... - ela mordeu os lábios, antes de sussurrar o restante: - É... muito, muito bom, também.

- Realmente - concordou ele, próximo de sua orelha. Seu hálito quente era como uma carícia. - E do que mais você gosta?

Ouvi-lo pronunciar a pergunta de maneira tão sedutora a afetou de uma maneira que ela não julgava ser possível. Ele nem ao menos lhe tocara, mas ela estremeceu e sentiu seu interior esquentar-se e remexer-se. Emudecida devido ao efeito que ele lhe causara, ela praguejou internamente contra si mesma e sua timidez.

- Vamos lá, Misa-chan - incitou ele quando ela não lhe respondeu. Apelou para a impertinência: - Quer que eu te diga o que me excita? - A morena arquejou, e ouviu uma risada obscena antes que ele prosseguisse: - Adoro sentir o quanto Misaki é quente. E apertada. E molhada.

Usui intercalou suas palavras com beijos suaves na curva do pescoço macio e pulsante. Já sua namorada suprimiu a respiração; tentava inutilmente acalmar os batimentos cardíacos. Ele nunca dissera algo do tipo antes - e, ainda que um tanto constrangedora, a situação inédita era extremamente quente. Para aliviar o desejo e o nervosismo, as coxas femininas foram pressionadas uma contra a outra. Como, apenas ao murmurar seu nome e descrever a sensação de penetrá-la, ele conseguia exercer sobre ela tal impressão?

- Vo... você está fazendo isso de propósito! - atestou ela, impelindo a sentença entre os dentes.

- Talvez - soprou ele em seu ouvido. Afastou-se para fitar a face zangada de sua maid preferida. Pelo modo como ela o encarava, poderia jurar que havia dito uma ofensa.

- Não insulte meu orgulho, alien estúpido! - vociferou ela.

- Insulto? - indagou ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Porque você pareceu gostar. - Seu sorriso malicioso cresceu antes que ele continuasse: - Ainda não sei o que você quer, Ayuzawa.

- T-tudo bem - convenceu-se ela, enfim. Ele estava certo ao afirmar que ela apreciara o 'diálogo'. - Você po-pode beijar... hanm... beijar meu pescoço. Se quiser.

Era tão adorável vê-la confrontar a própria vergonha para exprimir o que sentia, ainda que de maneira desajeitada. Takumi riu com a obviedade da última frase; nunca negaria uma oportunidade de pôr sua boca sobre qualquer parte do corpo dela. No entanto, o fato de que ela agora lhe respondia foi um estímulo para que prolongasse a conversa - e satisfizesse sua vontade simultaneamente.

- Seja mais específica, Ayuzawa - pediu enquanto sorria perversamente. Vamos brincar, ele pensou. - Quer que eu beije sua garganta? - E os lábios do loiro percorreram a pele acetinada, numa trilha de beijos. Uma das mãos deixou a mesa para repousar suavemente sobre a saia do uniforme escolar. - Ou prefere em seu ouvido? - ofereceu ao morder-lhe o lóbulo. Ousados, os dedos entrenharam-se no tecido amarelado para apertarem a carne macia. - Ou gosta mais de sentir minha língua? - E deslizou-a por toda a extremidade da orelha, antes de descer até a base da garganta. Também soltou as mãos da coxa da namorada para roçar - levemente - um dos dedos em sua calcinha. Estava úmida.

Desorientada devido à excitação, ela ofegava nitidamente enquanto ele lhe perguntava sobre suas preferências e oferecia uma demonstração para atiçá-la. Ainda que concentrada em não exprimir nenhuma manifestação de prazer, ela mal pôde sufocar um gemido ao senti-lo tocar em sua intimidade. Ele foi abafado por sua respiração descompassada, entretanto. Seus dedos doíam por pressionar com força as laterais da carteira.

- Não queremos chamar a atenção, não é, presidente? - Os braços voltaram a rodeá-la, mantendo-a presa, sentada sobre a mesa. Sua voz era calma, mas o estado em que ele a deixara (corada, ofegante, cálida) o afetava também. E, apesar do aviso, ninguém poderia ouvi-los se mantivessem o tom baixo - as prateleiras abarrotadas e a parede de alvenaria eram excelentes isoladores acústicos.

O bom senso de Misaki esvaía-se conforme seu desejo crescia; nem ao menos notou o quão absurdo fora o comentário do loiro, já que ele era o único responsável por sua reação. E, assim como passou a tolerar a incoerência com naturalidade, também o fez com o que Usui havia dito - o que, em qualquer outra situação, a deixaria extremamente incomodada a ponto de lhe dar um tapa. Tropeçou nas palavras ao respondê-lo, no entanto.

- O quê? - indagou ele, confuso.

- Quero... tudo o que você disse - repetiu ela, envolvendo sua camisa preta com os dedos. O desafio e a carência sobrepujavam-se ao embaraço e a compeliam a mergulhar-se nas orbes esverdeadas.

- Claro - consentiu ele, admirado com a intensidade com que ela lhe encarava. Não pôde impedir que um sorriso indecente dilatasse preguiçosamente os lábios, contudo, ao perceber que ela queria brincar também. - Mais alguma coisa?

- Mais baixo - indicou ela, num fio de voz. - Quero que você desça mais - admitiu, enquanto mordia os lábios; o manteve em seu raio de visão.

- Onde, exatamente? - As íris de Takumi escureciam; as pupilas expandiam-se. Ao lhe dizer o que queria, ela estava tentadoramente linda - os lábios cheios, a pele quente, os olhos veementes.

Misaki aprendera a aproveitar-se de circunstâncias convenientes - e ela não desperdiçou sua chance. Assim como fizera da última vez, na escola, ela desabotoou sua blusa; três botões agora. Agora, porém, não o fez de modo desajeitado ou acanhado; o rubor em suas bochechas somente lhe reforçavam a graciosidade natural. Com um gesto firme e decidido, ela deslizou o indicador até o ponto mais profundo que o decote lhe permitia. Não desviou seus olhos dos dele uma vez sequer.

- Aqui - apontou ela, determinada, porque era isso que queria. Para enfatizar seu pedido, apertou levemente as coxas contra o quadril do rapaz, envolvendo-o.

E à Usui só restou render-se à namorada que, em sua opinião, naquele momento estava deliciosamente atraente. Agarrou-lhe as ancas e comprimiu-se contra ela, enquanto cobria a boca da morena com sua própria. Beijaram-se de forma lasciva, roçando línguas e lábios. Os dedos dele enterraram-se na pele exposta do quadril feminino; os dela entranharam-se em seu couro cabeludo, antes de tentarem, em vão, arranharem-lhe as costas, protegidas por camadas de tecido.

Enquanto ela livrava-o do jaleco branco de Miyabigaoka, o loiro deleitava-se em seu pescoço, explorando a área com urgência e avidez. Logo o casaco estava sobre o chão, assim como os lábios do rapaz, no colo exposto de modo provocante. Senti-lo lamber e sugar sua pele sensível fez com que Misaki exercesse maior pressão ao dedilhar seus ombros e costelas, escondidos sob a veste escura; reprimisse a si mesma para não delatá-los. Num ímpeto, ele a beijou novamente, abafando seu gemido. O som e a sensação o enlouqueceram - ele empurrou-a contra a estante, e emitiu um som carnal, nascido no fundo de sua garganta. Suas línguas confundiam-se, inquietas, sedentas.

Devido à força com que ele a achatara contra a superfície literária, um dos livros despencou de sua posição e estatelou-se no chão, com um baque surdo. Ambos, surpreendidos com o ruído, desvencilharam-se rapidamente, retomando a consciência de onde estavam. Foi sobre os lábios dela, entretanto, que ele sussurrou simplesmente: 'Minha casa' - sem pestanejar, ela assentiu em concordância, enquanto fechava a gola e desamarrotava sua camiseta.

Para esconder o volume em suas calças, ele amarrou a jaqueta clara em seus quadris: ela pendia, um pouco estranha, e deturpava-lhe a costumeira aparência solene. Porém, no momento, ele pouco se importava com o próprio aspecto; ignorou até mesmo a capa do livro que eles derrubaram - Hamlet, a proclamada obra prima de Shakespeare, foi rudemente reposta no acervo do Seika.

Quando retornaram ao saguão, não houve nenhuma comoção ou evidência de que haviam sido descobertos; ninguém os ouvira, afinal. Saíram do colégio com pressa, pois ainda teriam de pegar o metrô e caminhar um trecho até o edifício de Takumi. Foi na escadaria para o subterrâneo que Misaki rompeu o silêncio em que estavam mergulhados, ao recordar o que ocorrera na saleta.

- Faltam só mais quatro, Usui - avisou ela, num misto de orgulho próprio e insolência. Contabilizou também sua mais recente conquista.

- Fez por merecer, Ayuzawa - parabenizou ele, inclinando-se para que ela lhe entendesse na tumultuada bilheteria. Ainda reconheceu: - Está ficando muito boa nisso.

- Nunca deveria ter me subestimado, em primeiro lugar. - Seu olhar ardia na expectativa da vitória final. Novamente, o motivo pelo qual ela queria vencer com tanto fervor o intrigou.

- Qual é seu pedido, afinal? - perguntou ele mais uma vez. Já haviam entrado no transporte público; expremiam-se contra a porta devido à lotação.

- Eu te conto - sibilou ela, estendendo-se na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo - quando eu ganhar. - Sabia que sua resposta era presunçosa, porém era desta maneira que pretendia transmitir confiança para si mesma.

- Misa-chan e seus pequenos segredos sujos*. - E ele riu ao atormentá-la.

- Não sou eu a pervertida, Usui idiota - revidou ela.

- Eu discordo - opinou ele, direto. Ela não podia refutá-lo e calou-se, enquanto ele suprimiu o riso.

Embora não o expressassem com a fala, ambos sentiam o efeito causado pela proximidade no metrô: atiçara-lhes o desejo (mal contido) com que explodiram na biblioteca. Aceleraram o passo ao voltarem para a superfície; a familiar fachada envidraçada já era visível. Após cumprimentarem apressadamente alguns conhecidos, chegaram ao elevador. Uma senhora simpática - ainda que no momento, incoveniente - os acompanhou na viagem. Tagarelando incessantemente, a vizinha de Takumi seguiu com eles até o apartamento. Com sorrisos complacentes, se despediram da idosa, e enfim - finalmente! - fecharam a porta e estavam a sós.

Imediatamente, seus corpos estavam juntos de novo, apoiados contra uma superfície branca e lisa, desta vez. Entre beijos, chupões e mordidas, despiram-se: ela desfez o nó do jaleco, assim como os botões da blusa preta que ele vestia; num puxão, ele arrancou a saia dela. Beijaram-se, sedentos - um estava nu da cintura para cima; a outra, somente abaixo do quadril. Misaki enfim conseguiu proporcionar às suas mãos o toque desimpedido e quente das costas masculinas. Escorando-a na parede, ele sustentou-a no ar segurando-lhe as nádegas, pronto para levá-la ao sofá.

- Bancada - murmurou ela, interrompendo brevemente o beijo. Já ele deixou sua boca e acariciou-lhe toda a superfície ao alcance com os lábios, enquanto a acomodava sobre o mármore.

- Achei que preferia o sofá - contestou ele, mordendo sua orelha. Afastou-se para livrá-la das meias pretas e do sapato - pôde vislumbrar então, a namorada a desabotoar a própria blusa de novo. Uniformes escolares também podem ser excitantes; foi o que pensou no momento. Descalçou a si mesmo com os próprios pés, impaciente.

- Hoje eu quero aqui - afirmou ela, categórica. O conjunto rosado que usava tornou-se visível através da camisa aberta. Foi ele, no entanto, que retirou e jogou ao chão o tecido branco, enquanto consentia com um sorriso obsceno. 'O que você quiser', ela leu em seus olhos antes de ser tomada em um novo beijo.

Apesar de apreciar sua roupa íntima, Usui pretendia retirá-la poucos minutos após reiniciarem suas carícias. Demorou-se em sua garganta e em toda a área descoberta pelo sutiã, enquanto desenganchava-o em suas costas. Agora livres, os seios ligeiramente arrebitados foram novamente aprisionados quando o loiro cobriu os mamilos salientes com a boca e as mãos, ambas aquecidas.

A morena não impediu a si mesma de expressar seu prazer ao senti-lo sugar-lhe e apertar-lhe, num toque alternadamente úmido e selvagem; movia os dedos de forma desconexa entre os fios dourados e o dorso largo do namorado (provavelmente suas unhas deixariam marcas). Logo as palmas dele estavam sobre as pernas dela; somente os a língua e os lábios saboreavam-lhe os seios agora. Agarrou-lhe as coxas com entusiasmo - os dedos travessos friccionaram mais uma vez em sua calcinha, muito mais úmida que anteriormente. O arfar de Misaki tornou-se mais enunciado quando ele introduziu o indicador por entre suas entranhas ao afastar o algodão cor-de-rosa de seu caminho.

O modo como ele explorava sua profundidade interna, lenta e intensamente, ao mesmo tempo em que chupava-lhe a pele com voracidade, deixavam-na enlouquecida: em vez de saciá-la, ele só fazia crescer seu desejo. Mordeu o ombro do rapaz para atenuar o gemido involuntário, e prosseguiu ao ouvi-lo rosnar, excitado – sua língua provou novamente do sabor de Takumi ao lamber e mordiscar seu pescoço, sua mandíbula, seu peito.

Reagindo à carícia, ele enfiou mais um dedo; afundou-os ao máximo antes de retirar-lhes - ambos respingavam fluidos femininos. A morena foi alta e clara ao manifestar sua satisfação; as costas arquearam-se para trás. Nem ao menos percebeu quando ele abaixou-se para despi-la de sua última peça, somente quando a língua masculina roçou-lhe o cerne. Entretanto, a forma como ele lambia e sugava sua área mais sensível também não lhe trazia nenhuma espécie de alívio: com habilidade, ele somente a provocava; criava nela a expectativa para o derradeiro clímax.

Em protesto, ela expressou sua frustração quando Usui interrompeu-se para beijar suas coxas, barriga, seios, garganta e, enfim, encerrar o torturante e delicioso rastro em seu ouvido. Poderia muito bem indagá-la sobre o que queria a seguir, e, em seu atual estado, ela responderia a qualquer pergunta - mais que isso, estava preparada para fazê-lo. Porém, as palavras dele, ditas com sofreguidão explícita, a surpreenderam e multiplicaram exponencialmente sua já elevada ânsia:

- Quero você, Ayuzawa.

Línguas, lábios, mãos confundiam-se num ritmo lascivo. Ávida, Misaki desafivelou seu cinto e retirou a calça e o boxer claros num movimento rude - o loiro já havia retirado dos bolsos o preservativo e estava agora concentrado nas tentadoras e convidativas curvas da namorada. Distraída, pôde apenas voltar a esfregar seus lábios contra os ombros e garganta de Takumi. Já ele invadiu-lhe o cerne, numa investida inicialmente lenta, para logo tornar-se mais rápida.

Talvez devido à destreza com que ele lhe suscitara, a morena estava extremamente consciente do membro a penetrá-la; nunca sentira-o com tanta veemência. Seus gemidos foram contidos, pois ele introduzira a língua em sua boca tão logo começou a mover-se. Beijaram-se, ofegantes, até que o fôlego foi necessário; ocuparam seus lábios, então, com os corpos um do outro. No entanto, foi em sua boca que ela gritou ao explodir-se no mais intenso orgasmo que tivera até então. Ainda sentia o prazer a espalhar-se languidamente quando Usui preencheu a camisinha com seu sêmen, apertando-a com força contra si mesmo.

- Nossa - sussurrou ela, retribuindo o abraço. Não sabia se preferia suas recompensas ou suas punições.

- Digo o mesmo - concordou ele num murmúrio. Afagou-lhe os cabelos antes de dirigir-se à cozinha para livrar-se do látex usado. Não pôde, contudo, resistir a implicá-la: - Já está pronta para narrar um conto erótico, Misa-chan.

- N-não pode manter essa estúpida boca fechada, Usui imbecil? - reclamou ela enquanto descia do balcão.

- Você pode me calar quando quiser - sugeriu ele, num tom simultaneamente divertido e atrevido.

Misaki estreitou os olhos ao imaginar exatamente a forma com que ele esperava ser silenciado.

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Posso admitir? Este aqui é meu capítulo preferido - foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever, e no qual - julgo eu - estava mais inspirada. Chamo de extra porque planejei um número fechado de capítulos, e todas as ideias que vierem depois serão tratadas como "extras", certo? Mas e aí? Mereço reviews com este aqui? xD**

**Só para esclarecer: estou escrevendo estes avisos com muito atraso, porque notei que quase ninguém comenta T.T Espero que sirva de incentivo ^^**


	10. Extra II - Manhã

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Olá mais uma vez, leitores lindões! (não importa quantos sejam ^^) Este capítulo aqui será uma experiência... bem, quando lerem saberão xD Até as notas finais!**

Quente. Era a única palavra que a mente de Misaki conseguia processar.

Despertou lentamente, assimilando aos poucos o local onde dormira. Reconheceu as paredes nuas, o chão imaculado, a fachada em vidro, mas foi só ao perceber o braço masculino a lhe envolver que ela compreendeu que estava no apartamento de Usui. Era ele a fonte do calor, afinal.

Tentou inutilmente desvencilhar-se; o único resultado foi um aperto maior. Ela já deveria saber que isto era óbvio. Desde que seu namoro atingiu a intimidade necessária para que dormissem juntos, ela descobriu um fato um tanto irritante - mas também fofo, não poderia negar - sobre o garoto: seu despertar era lento e manhoso. Ele a tratava como um travesseiro, do qual não soltava até estar plenamente acordado. E como demorava! A morena, certa vez, chegou a ficar quase vinte minutos abraçada à ele, desperta enquanto ele dormia; e quando cansou-se de esperar, dormiu por mais quarenta minutos - e ele não acordara!

Não compreendia como a pele do loiro era tão aquecida - se a temperatura ambiente não estivesse próxima dos quinze graus, ela já estaria suando. Não remexeu-se mais, contudo, pois o calor e o acolhimento lhe eram confortáveis. Além disso, não pretendia acordá-lo, já que o rapaz ficava de péssimo humor quando o faziam. Comprimiu-se mais contra Takumi, cerrando as pálpebras para juntar-se ao sono com ele, mas enrijeceu ao sentir um volume enunciado a pressionar-lhe a base das costas.

Ele estava excitado?

Sua dúvida foi esclarecida rapidamente: a mão que antes apenas pousava sobre sua barriga agora a acariciava lenta e suavemente sobre o tecido; o rosto enterrou-se mais profundamente na curva entre seus ombros e pescoço; a respiração roçava-lhe como uma leve bruma, apesar de profunda. Havia, porém, algo diferente na lentidão de seus gestos: não pareciam ser deliberados, como quando ele a provocava, e sim instintivos.

Aproveitando-se da maior liberdade que os gestos do rapaz lhe proporcionaram, ela voltou-se em sua direção, curiosa. Ele já havia acordado e não lhe avisara? Estava pronta para lhe dar uma bronca quando vislumbrou seu rosto: os olhos ainda estavam fechados! Ao aproximar-se para confirmar se ele ainda dormia, foi surpreendida quando ele fechou seus braços em sua cintura, restringindo-a em uma posição um tanto desconfortável - deitada parcialmente sobre ele.

Consciente de que qualquer tentativa de soltar-se somente tornaria mais estreito o abraço, sussurrou-lhe o sobrenome algumas vezes, empenhando-se para acordá-lo sem brusquidez. Devido à sua infeliz localização, seus lábios estavam muito próximos dos dele - próximos o suficiente para que quase roçassem sobre a boca do loiro. E, ainda desorientado na imensidão do sono, o corpo de Takumi apreendeu a situação de maneira errônea: venceu a distância entre ambos e selou seus lábios nos dela.

Assim como os carinhos anteriores, seu beijo era gentil e vagaroso - e o fato agora era facilmente compreensível: ele ainda não despertara do inconsciente, ou o fizera apenas em parte. E Misaki comprovou que ele beijava bem até mesmo enquanto dormia; não tentou afastar-se desta vez, apenas deslocou seu quadril para alcançar algum conforto. Acabou por envolvê-lo com suas pernas, e deste modo sentiu a ereção a comprimir-se contra seu improvisado pijama. Seus hormônios dominaram-lhe neste momento.

E sua reação, que antes era compatível com o suave beijo que ele lhe dera, tornou-se mais veemente e ansiosa: moldou sua língua à dele, aprofundando o que havia se iniciado de maneira quase casta. O entusiasmo de sua resposta provavelmente acordou o rapaz, pois ele também passou a correspondê-la com uma cadenciada voracidade. Seus dedos longos rumaram às costas da garota, num ritmo ainda lento, mas com maior intensidade. E com os braços libertos, a morena pôde deslocar suas mãos para o cabelo basto e dourado de seu namorado.

E assim permaneceram por muitos minutos mais, roçando línguas e lábios sem nenhuma urgência - nenhuma noção de tempo ou espaço. Separaram-se, no entanto, para recuperar o fôlego perdido. Misaki suspendeu-se sobre os próprios braços, e ao vê-lo encará-la pela primeira vez, compreendeu a situação na qual estava inserida: estava sentada sobre ele, vestindo somente uma camisa surrada que ele lhe emprestara para dormir (pois ela esquecera seu pijama). Contudo, não foi isto que fez com que ela corasse: acabava de acordar Usui num amasso louco pela manhã!

- Bom dia, Ayuzawa - cumprimentou ele, ainda sonolento. Sua voz era arrastada e ele logo conteve um bocejo com as mãos. Como conseguia fazê-lo, mesmo após o que haviam feito? Ou seu sono ultrapassava as barreiras de sua excitação, ou, o que Misaki acreditava ser a resposta correta, era um pervertido mesmo enquanto dormia.

- Bom dia - balbuciou num tom contido; as bochechas ainda ardiam, levemente róseas.  
Após bagunçar seu já embaraçado cabelo, ele estirou os membros preguiçosamente; enfim assimilava mentalmente o que a visão apreendia de imediato. Fitou a namorada: sua posição, suas vestes, seu rubor. Sorriu genuinamente; ainda sentia os ecos da letargia da sonolência o bastante para que não pensasse em provocações.

- Podia me acordar assim todos os dias - murmurou sem nenhuma malícia. No entanto, não foi desta forma que ela interpretou sua sentença:

- Você começou, idiota - acusou ela, embora se sentisse responsável.

- E você respondeu, Misa-chan - rebateu ele do mesmo modo, retomando ao habitual tom zombeteiro enquanto desapareciam os efeitos da indolência.

- Levante de uma vez, seu preguiçoso! - reclamou ela, desconcertada porque ele tocara no ponto crucial. Ao vê-lo arquear as sobrancelhas, enfim percebeu que ainda estava em cima dele.

- Está pedindo para que eu te carregue no colo, desta vez? - indagou ele, já completamente desperto e implicante. Com algum impulso, içou a si mesmo para sentar-se. Agora ambos estavam à mesma altura.

- Não mesmo - negou ela, irritada. Takumi novamente cingiu-lhe com os braços, impedindo sua fuga, e isto a desconcertou. - Não quero ser carregada por um alien estúpido que não deixa de ser pervertido nem durante o sono.

- Que cruel, Misa-chan - lamentou ele, dissimulado. Sua boca causou cócegas sobre o ombro da morena, e arrepios sobre sua orelha: - Seria difícil não sonhar com isso depois da noite passada.

Sua voz mais séria fez com que as memórias da noite anterior lhe ocorressem num lampejo: o avental e a lingerie, a conquista, o descontrole do rapaz. Levantou-se mecanicamente quando ele liberou-a do abraço, e ainda que um tanto constrangida, estava surpresa com a própria coragem que tivera anteriormente. O loiro afagou-lhe o topo da cabeça num gesto involuntário, antes de encaminhar-se ao banheiro. Ocupou-se com os travesseiros e lençóis sobre o estofado, ainda absorta em pensamentos, e não notou que Usui retornara até esbarrar-se de costas contra seu peito.

- Misa-chan distraída - sussurrou em seu ouvido, divertido. - Quer que eu descreva meu sonho para você?

Girou sobre os próprios pés para encará-lo - seus fios rebeldes ao menos estavam apresentáveis agora; a água extinguiu-lhe os últimos resquícios de sono do rosto. E, como já ocorrera diversas vezes, ele havia alcançado sua linha de pensamento: Misaki havia se perguntado se ele realmente tivera um sonho erótico. O rapaz apenas lhe confirmara.

- Não é necessário - proferiu ela, peremptória. - É fácil imaginar o que se passa nessa sua mente perv... - interrompeu-se, enrusbecendo.

- Se consegue imaginar o que penso... - Ele mal continha o sorriso ao colar sua testa à dela. - …você é uma tarada também, Ayuzawa.

- Não me compare a um maníaco como você - replicou ela, com o cenho franzido. Aquele idiota! Sua face ganhou cor não somente com a vergonha, mas também com a raiva. E enfureceu-se ainda mais quando, ao afastar-se, ele agradeceu por suas palavras. - Não foi um elogio! - explicitou ela, exasperada.

- É seu ponto de vista, presidente - enunciou ele de forma branda, ao dirigir-se para a cozinha.

- Por que não pode agir como uma pessoa normal? - insistiu ela, ainda que seu tom expressasse sua dificuldade em lidar com um alienígena um quarto inglês, filho ilegítimo de uma família rica e prestigiosa.

- Defina normal - pediu ele, enquanto procurava por utensílios entre os armários.

- Pessoas normais não fazem ou dizem coisas estúpidas - alegou ela, simplesmente.

- Mas isto não é ser normal - refutou ele, simulando um tom infantilmente irritante. - É ser chato.

A morena bufou, frustrada, e foi ao banheiro cuidar de sua higiene matinal. Temporariamente, havia desistido - não havia alguém neste planeta que poderia enfurecê-la tanto quanto aquele pelo qual ela havia se apaixonado. Talvez fosse a maneira - um tanto sádica, na verdade - do mundo manter a si mesmo em equilíbrio - balancear o amor e a raiva, o carinho e a provocação, os sentimentos opostos, enfim, em um mesmo indivíduo. A curiosidade que sentiu em relação aos sonhos dele, atiçada por sua pergunta inconveniente, ratificava seu raciocínio. Quando retornou à sala, esta dúvida nublava quaisquer outros pensamentos.

- Ei, Usui - chamou-lhe, inquieta para saber mais sobre o namorado. - Com o que você sonha?

- Essa é uma pergunta ambígua, presidente - brincou ele, embora estivesse surpreso. Antes que ela retrucasse lhe dizendo que era óbvio que falava de imagens mentais durante o sono, e não desejos futuros, Takumi lhe respondeu: - Às vezes sonho com minha infância. - Mantinha as mãos e os olhos ocupados ao cortar os ingredientes para o café-da-manhã. - Ou com o Maid-Latte, ou o Seika - prosseguiu, despejando os pedaços fatiados sobre uma pequena panela. - Algumas vezes uma gororoba branca me persegue. - Riu quando ela ofegou, ultrajada. Voltou-se em sua direção, para fitá-la; parecia muito ansiosa reclinada sobre a bancada. Como ela era fofa. - Mas frequentemente sonho com você, Ayuzawa.

Misaki ruborizou involuntariamente, mas apesar de embaraçada, estava sobretudo lisonjeada. Sentiu-se muito feliz ao tomar conhecimento do fato, não só porque ocupava-lhe a mente a ponto de sua presença ser predominante durante as aventuras inconscientes do rapaz, mas também porque Usui respondeu-lhe sem dificuldade. Recordou-se de quando tivera de socá-lo para que lhe contasse sobre seu passado devido à sua natureza introspectiva e alegrou-se ao ver que aos poucos mudara.

- E você, presidente? - indagou-lhe, ao depositar sobre a bancada um recipiente já finalizado.

- Não costumo lembrar dos meus sonhos - murmurou ela ao levar, do mármore à madeira da pequena mesa de centro, o pote que continha uma deliciosa sobremesa preparada pelo loiro. Completou, já ajoelhada sobre as tábuas do piso: - E todos eles são misturas sem nexo nenhum de tudo o que me aconteceu durante o dia.

- Devem ser muito interessantes - comentou ele, enquanto trazia, em uma bandeja, o restante do que cozinhara. - Não lembra de nenhum deles? - E lá estava a expressão de cachorro abandonado. Ela amaldiçoou-se por sua honestidade incoercível.

- Tem um, sim - disse num suspiro, pois não poderia negar-lhe se ele apelara para aquele tipo de subterfúgio. - Antes da viagem que nós fizemos com a Sakura e aquele Kuuga, eu sonhei que você se declarou para mim. - Um leve e sutil sorriso encobriu os lábios da morena, o que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz. - Mas então o presidente Igarashi pôs uma miniatura sua numa gaiola e disse que te levaria embora, e logo a Miyazono-sensei apareceu, dizendo que era minha rival. Daí ela ficou nua de repente e...

Uma descomedida gargalhada masculina a interrompeu. Ao descrever seu sonho, Misaki gradativamente acelerava suas próprias palavras, talvez para transparecer o desespero que sentira no momento em que sonhara. Isto, acrescido ao recorte surrealista que ela narrava, eram hilários para Takumi, que não conseguiu reprimir o riso.

- Não ria do meu pesadelo, estúpido! - vociferou ela, enfurecida. - Parece uma criança quando ri desse jeito - êxpos, enfim, ao reconhecer que nada do que dissesse surtiria efeito.

- E você parece uma criança emburrada desse jeito, Ayuzawa - revidou ele, ainda bem-humorado.

O café-da-manhã foi entremeado com risos, ofensas e réplicas, como de costume. Durante aquela manhã, não lembrariam mais uma vez sequer da competição, nem de nada alheio à eles naquele momento - estavam apenas juntos, aproveitando a presença um do outro da maneira como sabiam: discutindo. E a discussão prosseguiu quando o loiro recordou-se de ouvi-la chamar pelo primeiro nome em seu sonho, assim como o fizera na noite anterior. Lamentou o fato de que ela só lhe chamava pelo nome da família, quando ele tinha um nome próprio para designá-lo.

- Também não ouço você me chamar pelo nome - esquivou-se ela.

- Misaki - rumorejou ele, ao encarar-lhe os olhos amendoados. Sua voz era profunda; enchia de significado apenas um nome: o nome dela. Prosseguiu, mais divertido: - Viu, não é nada difícil.

- É porque você é um alien que não respeita o espaço pessoal dos outros. - Completamente enrusbecida, ela não compreendia a intensidade de sua própria satisfação ao ouvi-lo pronunciar aquelas três sílabas.

- Acho que já invadi seu "espaço pessoal" muitas vezes, Misaki - apontou ele, desta vez malicioso. Estendeu os dedos para tocar-lhe a face, e continuou, num tom brando: - E da última vez você disse meu nome. Quero ouvir de novo.

Ela permaneceu quieta, mas não somente devido à timidez: não queria gaguejar o nome dele em sua frente e parecer patética. Queria expressar-se sem constrangimentos - provar a si mesma que poderia encará-lo sem nenhum restrição. Preparava-se mentalmente para dizê-lo, mas a sentença não ultrapassava sua garganta.

- Vamos lá, Misaki - incentivou ele, tentando amenizar a situação ao notar o nervosismo da namorada. - A pronúncia não é tão difícil.

- Ta... ku... Taku.. - Merda!, praguejou mentalmente. - Taku...mi.

E o loiro tomou-lhe os lábios, de maneira cálida e apaixonada. Beijou-lhe brandamente, completamente rendido por aquela mulher que tanto o fascinava. Quando Misaki puxou-lhe para que se aproximasse, deitou-a no chão enquanto acariciava sua a nuca e os fios castanhos - e as mãos dela deixaram seu cabelo para pressionar-lhe as costas, num gesto que demonstrava seu desejo de mantê-lo em seus braço tanto quanto lhe fosse possível. Ao separarem-se, ele fitou-lhe com um explícito anseio, e ela o traduziu em palavras:

- Takumi - repetiu, antes de beijá-lo novamente.

**NOTAS FINAIS: Bom, e aí? Queria MUITO que eles passassem a se chamar pelo primeiro nome. (e que engraçado, uns dois dias depois de publicar esse capítulo no Nyah, li no MangaReader que a Fujiwara fez o mesmo. Estamos sintonizadas^^) Então, ficou menos "safadinho", mas não consegui - nem queria - inserir perversões quando eles iriam fazer algo tão fofo. Mas podem deixar, os próximos terão de sobra xD**

**Só para esclarecer: estou escrevendo estes avisos com muito atraso, porque notei que quase ninguém comenta T.T Espero que sirva de incentivo ^^**


	11. Capítulo IX - Sonhos

**NOTAS INICIAIS: E aí, pessoas? Estou até com medo da reação deste capítulo porque, bem, fiz algo bem "ousado". Mas vou deixar de blablabla para vocês mesmos julgarem... Boa leitura!**

E mais uma vez seu sonho invadiu-lhe os pensamentos.

Em frente à mesa sobrecarregada com a papelada do Conselho Estudantil, Misaki oscilou a cabeça para afastar da mente as cenas que lhe vinham continuamente. Baixou os olhos ao sentir seu rosto corar, enquanto tentava desesperadamente impedir que retornassem as imagens extraídas do sonho - seu primeiro sonho erótico.

Assim como a maioria de suas fantasias noturnas, não havia sentido algum nos fragmentos desconexos que seu cérebro fabricara em estado de torpor. Estes recortes, no entanto, envolviam situações muito íntimas entre ela e o namorado, e, mais que isso, foram intensamente vívidos. Ao despertar, ela demorou a acreditar que fora apenas sua imaginação, pois sua pele ainda estava aquecida com a memória, assim como sua respiração, descompassada, e seu pijama, úmido com suor e... fluidos.

Confusa e envergonhada, despediu-se rapidamente de Minako e Suzuna pela manhã - ambas iriam visitar os avós de Shintani, aproveitando a folga que teriam naquele sábado. Misaki dirigiu-se ao colégio, pois sua semana letiva durava seis dias, já que estava inserida no processo do vestibular. Durante as aulas matutinas, pouco absorveu sobre o conteúdo lecionado pelos professores; agradecia pelo fato de que estava adiantada em todas as disciplinas, e portanto, não perdera nenhuma matéria nova enquanto dedos, línguas e sussurros teimavam por entretê-la mentalmente. Porém, a atividade como presidente exigia sua concentração, e os malditos pensamentos impediam-na de exercer sua função.

Respirou profundamente, enterrando seus dedos entre os fios castanhos. Não podia deixar que um empecilho destes lhe confundisse; era algo irresponsável e imaturo a se fazer. Pôs-se a trabalhar, portanto, naquele mesmo estado mental lastimável. E a tarefa, que comumente lhe exigia duas ou três horas de esforço ininterrupto, ocupou-lhe as cinco horas disponíveis entre o início das atividades vespertinas e o encerramento do horário de funcionamento do colégio.

Ao fim, exausta e sozinha, permitiu-se relaxar na sala por alguns minutos, apoiando sua cabeça sobre a mesa de madeira que, naquele momento, lhe parecia o mais sedoso travesseiro. O sono não lhe afetava, contudo; pretendia apenas aquietar-se após o cansativo expediente. Mostrou-se grata mais uma vez, pois não teria de ir ao Maid-Latte naquele dia.

Gradativamente, a libertinagem em sua mente deu lugar à estatísticas, censos e dados quantitativos, enquanto preenchia os inúmeros relatórios administrativos do Seika. Porém, ao terminar, a mente vazia preencheu-se da mesma maneira que anteriormente. Não conseguia concentrar-se em qualquer outro assunto, e passar o dia pensando em sexo era irritante e constrangedor. Não sabia como aquele pervertido conseguia.

– Merda... - lamentou ela, quando a imagem mental de Takumi a beijar suas pernas lhe veio repentinamente.

O percurso até o pequeno sobrado onde morava seguiu sem maiores complicações, somente alguns dilemas internos. Sabia que ir ao apartamento do loiro seria um empenho ineficaz: o rapaz lhe avisara há algum tempo atrás que visitaria a família naquela tarde, e provavelmente permaneceria lá por bastante tempo, para manter-se a par de qualquer resolução de seus parentes.

– Cheguei - anunciou ela, adentrando no vestíbulo, pois supôs que a mãe e a irmã já teriam regressado. Notou a ausência de dois pares de sapato femininos, substituídos por um par masculino. Sua mente processou a informação com rapidez. Como assim?!

– Bem vinda, presidente - saudou o loiro, estendendo o tronco para enxergá-la da cozinha.

– Onde estão minha mãe e Suzuna? - indagou ela, perplexa. - E por que você está aqui? Não deveria estar em outra cidade?!

A morena encarava-o com dúvida e indignação. Se chegara, porque o cretino não lhe enviou uma mísera mensagem? Onde estava sua família, para não avisá-la sobre um atraso imprevisto? Por que ele estava na casa dela, afinal? E, principalmente, quando as insuportáveis reações físicas e mentais ao sonho que tivera chegariam ao fim?

– Olhe para o seu celular, Misaki - pediu ele, num tom condescendente que a irritou. Ele não iria respondê-la? De maneira rude, ela retirou do bolso o aparelho, para descobri-lo desligado. Takumi suspirou antes de continuar: - Sua mãe tentou te ligar para avisar que elas estão presas no interior porque o próximo trem só sairá pela manhã. - Prosseguiu antes que ela lhe bombardeasse com outras inúmeras perguntas: - Durante a viagem de volta da mansão, ela me ligou e pediu para que ficasse com você por hoje.

Havia certo contentamento em suas palavras. A primeira razão, evidente até mesmo para a morena, era o fato de que poderia vê-la - era esta a sua atividade preferida, dentre as tantas que poderia desfrutar. O outro motivo, no entanto, era mais sutil, ainda que facilmente dedutível. Usui saíra mais cedo da reunião de família porque ela acatara a sua decisão de manter-se à parte das relações e transações realizadas pelos Walker. Gradualmente ganhava a liberdade de viver como queria, afastado de qualquer envolvimento social com a nobreza; apenas teria de tratar de assuntos burocráticos, longe das vistas do público.

– Acalmou-se agora, minha irascível vestibulanda com tendências violentas? – Seu tom era divertido ao afagar o topo da cabeça da namorada.

Para disfarçar o rosto enrusbecido devido à explosão emocional que protagonizara há poucos minutos, Misaki sentou-se sobre o assoalho, de costas para o rapaz, e retirou os calçados, enquanto balbuciava algo que vagamente sugeria uma resposta positiva. Mais que isso: ainda sentia com clareza a leve pressão com que ele lhe tocara casualmente o couro cabeludo. Era ridículo arrepiar-se internamente com um simples toque, mas ela não podia impedir-se de senti-lo.

Estava carente, afinal. E, talvez devido à sua atual ânsia, talvez por causa da desibinição que a competição proporcionara, ela não iria suprimir sua necessidade. Levantou-se num ímpeto para beijá-lo, confuso em seu último vislumbre. E, enquanto moldava seus lábios aos dele, Usui reagiu, aprofundando o que ela iniciara. Enfim percebeu o quão aquecido o corpo dela já estava - seus pequenos dedos talhavam um rastro de fogo sobre a nuca e os ombros do loiro.

Enlaçou a cintura da morena, enquanto ela estendia-se para correspondê-lo com sua língua. Seus movimentos eram, apesar de veementes, também lânguidos; Takumi apenas rendeu-se às carícias de sua namorada voraz. Juntos, exploraram a boca e a pele um do outro; Misaki finalmente podia satisfazer os desejos de seu sonho. Quando ela afastou-se, ofegante e sôfrega, o rapaz mordeu seu lóbulo direito.

– Estava preparando algo para você comer - sussurrou ele em sua orelha, bem-humorado apesar da excitação. - Mas parece que Misa-chan está com fome de outra coisa.

– Takumi... - repreendeu ela, ainda que ele tenha dito a verdade.

– Pode deixar, Misaki - ele assegurou. Sua voz, num misto entre seriedade e atrevimento, era deliciosamente quente naquele momento, e deixava implícita a promessa de saciá-la.

Ansiosa, ela ignorou qualquer convenção ao puxá-lo levemente pelo pulso, guiando-o através das escadas e do corredor até seu quarto. Tão logo chegaram ao destino, ambos selaram os lábios novamente. A morena chupou-lhe o lábio inferior antes de empurrá-lo contra a cama e sentar-se sobre o seu quadril. Sentiu quando ele endureceu sob as vestes, e sufocou um gemido mordendo seu ombro e agarrando seus braços, ainda cobertos por camadas de tecido.

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Takumi retirou o próprio suéter; mas foi a namorada que despiu-lhe da blusa, para arranhar suas costas nuas enquanto roçava sua língua à dele, num beijo longo e explicitamente libidinoso. E os dois, que antes estavam sentados em uma extremidade do colchão, deitaram-se, aconchegando-se mais um ao outro. Já consciente do ponto fraco dela, o loiro puxou-lhe os fios da nuca com alguma força, porém sem a intenção de machucá-la - e, extasiada com o prazer, ela gemeu contra seu ouvido.

Aproveitando-se de sua posição, ele lambeu a garganta exposta da namorada, enquanto percorria os quadris e coxas femininos com os dedos, para fincá-los sobre a pele macia, aquecida e ávida por carícias mais ousadas. Para correspondê-lo, a morena deslizou sua língua sobre a orelha, o pescoço e a clavícula do rapaz, com habilidade e intrepidez tamanhas a ponto de fazê-lo gemer.

Não havia embaraço ou restrição alguma nas ações dela, e Usui agradeceu mentalmente ao que havia deixado a namorada de tal maneira, seja lá o que fosse. Logo inverteu suas posições para deitar-se sobre ela, mas sequer conseguiu acariciá-la imediatamente, pois Misaki puxou-lhe contra si mesma para tomá-lo em um novo beijo. Como era bom senti-la exigente sobre seus lábios e molhada contra seus dedos - que já haviam ultrapassado a barreira da saia escolar e encontravam-se sobre o tecido fino e úmido da calcinha.

Em sua região mais íntima, a temperatura dela atingia níveis críticos - Takumi não pretendia mais esperar para descobrir o sabor de sua pele aquecida. Deixou de apalpá-la em sua intimidade; porém, antes de qualquer protesto, desabotoou a camiseta branca e liberou seus seios do sutiã (que possuía um conveniente fecho frontal) com rapidez, e permitiu às suas mãos e boca a sensação de apertar, lamber e sugar as mamas acetinadas e os botões gêmeos.

Após um dia no qual imaginou o loiro a tocá-la de inúmeras formas distintas, finalmente senti-lo acariciar sua pele nua era prazeroso a ponto de ser insuportável. Quando ele deixou de beijá-la apenas nos seios para também chupar sua garganta, enquanto permanecia a dedilhar a carne suave e os mamilos salientes, a avidez que lhe consumia antes de beijá-lo retornou, exercendo uma poderosa influência sobre o seu sistema nervoso. Qualquer mínimo contato a submetia a um deleite crescente, que somente seria extravasado por completo durante o orgasmo.

Enquanto retirava de Misaki as roupas que cobriam seus membros inferiores, o loiro beijou suas panturrilhas, assim como o fizera em sua mente. Estendeu-se para alcançar a pequena e rosada boca da namorada mais uma vez, num beijo lascivo e sedento, enquanto os dedos procuravam pelo abrigo das entranhas dela. De modo surpreendente, ela o impediu, segurando sua mão muito próxima a seu rosto - e, de maneira ainda mais extraordinária, a morena sugou o indicador e o médio de Usui.

A língua cálida e úmida remexia-se, inquieta, entre ambos os dedos. Deus, como ela estava sensual enquanto os chupava - foi o único pensamento coerente que o loiro conseguiu formular. Era tão... erótico. Quando ela os soltou, o rapaz não demorou a enfiá-los, completamente encobertos por saliva, em outra cavidade quente e molhada. Inicialmente, empurrava e puxava os dedos, mas ao perceber que os gritos dela acentuavam-se ao senti-lo em seu interior, deixou de movê-los para fora e passou a mexê-los, em um ritmo provocante, internamente.

Misaki arqueou as costas quando a língua do loiro uniu-se às carícias; involuntariamente, impeliu-se contra a boca que a sugava e lambia com voracidade. Com estímulos tanto internos quanto externos, logo alcançou o clímax, enquanto gritava o nome do namorado e agarrava-se ao lençol para não debater-se violentamente.

Apesar de livre da ânsia desmedida que a acometera, ainda restava na morena a ousadia que lhe permitira lamber os dedos de Takumi. E, quando ele despiu-se da calça e dos boxers para encontrar a própria liberação também, ela não impediu a si mesma de voltar à posição na qual haviam iniciado, sentada sobre ele. Nenhuma timidez a reprimiria agora.

– Tem mais uma coisa que quero fazer - avisou ela, num sussurro.

Usui arregalou os olhos ao compreender; acenou levemente, em concordância. Não haviam mais obstáculos - nenhum deles. E, ciente de sua própria vontade, Misaki pressionou o membro do namorado em sua mão direita, conduzindo-a para cima e para baixo, num gesto lento. O loiro, que antes a observava, fechou os olhos e gemeu, deleitando-se com o toque em sua região mais sensível.

Excitada com as manifestações de prazer de seu parceiro, e encorajada por elas, ela enfim abaixou-se, de olhos também fechados, envolvendo o órgão de Takumi com sua boca. Deslizou os lábios por todo o comprimento que a garganta lhe permitia, sugando com desejo sua forma aquecida, rígida e estranhamente suave - como aço revestido por veludo. Ao lambê-lo em sua extremidade, com satisfação o ouviu gemer seu nome, enquanto endurecia sobre sua língua.

Novamente chupou seu membro, e gemeu ao senti-lo enrijecer sob suas mucosas; era indescritível a sensação de roçar seus lábios sobre a parte mais íntima de Usui enquanto ele lhe acariciava os cabelos e repetia seu nome com uma voz rouca e lasciva. Aos poucos, as mãos a comprimi-la adquiriam mais intensidade, assim como sua respiração cada vez mais falha. E Misaki não interrompeu-se; prosseguiu, deliciando-se ao proporcionar a ele este prazer, até que ele atingiu a liberação.

Com rapidez, engoliu o líquido, mas não a tempo suficiente de não prová-lo - os romances mentiam ao descrevê-lo como saboroso, mas tampouco seu gosto era bulímico. Ainda arfante, ele fitou-a, preocupado. A morena apenas sorriu em resposta. Está tudo bem, dizia sem palavras. E, desta vez para sua surpresa, ele içou-se sobre os cotovelos para beijá-la. Bem, alienígenas não tinham nojo do próprio esperma.

– Ainda não estou satisfeito, Misaki - murmurou ele contra seus lábios.

– Seu alien pervertido e mimado. - Apesar da ofensa, seu tom era brando ao trilhar sobre o peito do loiro pequenas carícias. Ao fim admitiu, sem encarar seus olhos, contudo: - Eu nunca disse que estava satisfeita, também.

Takumi sorriu, malicioso, antes de beijá-la novamente. Suas línguas moviam-se em uma dança obscena; ainda estavam ávidos um pelo outro, mas o fôlego se fez necessário. Devido à experiência que adquirira com o tempo, Misaki envolveu o preservativo com facilidade e maestria - aproveitou-se da situação para provocá-lo uma vez mais. O rapaz rosnou em resposta, enquanto deitava-a com a escassa gentileza que a crescente excitação lhe permitira.

Ambos, acabaram, por fim, em uma estranha posição, segundo ela. Estava parcialmente deitava, sobre os ombros e o quadril, de costas para ele, que provavelmente encontrava-se da mesma forma. Quando ele enterrou-se dentro dela, entretanto, a morena ignorou o estranhamento, assim como qualquer raciocínio minimamente compreensível; entregou-se ao arrebatamento com as investidas do namorado, mantendo suas pernas afastadas para facilitar-lhe os movimentos. A pélvis masculina chocava-se contra a dela continuamente, e a mão grande apertou-lhe a cintura, para em seguida apanhar seu seio sem desimpedimentos.

Com a conveniente disposição de seus corpos, o pescoço, os ombros e a orelha de Misaki também estavam ao alcance dos lábios de Usui, que beijou e lambeu a pele exposta enquanto acelerava ao penetrá-la. A namorada apenas explicitava seu prazer em múrmurios incoerentes, e estendeu um dos braços para trás, para cravar suas unhas sobre o cabelos loiros ao mesmo tempo em que tomou seus lábios de modo ardente, reiniciando a coreografia carnal. A mãos do rapaz, inquietas, deslizavam inquietas pela garganta e mamas expostas, e suas arremetidas, antes violentas, arrefeceram; tornaram-se mais lentas, provocantes, de modo a enlouquecê-la.

E eles assim alternavam entre um ritmo mais rápido, intenso e áspero, e outro, vagaroso e lascivo enquanto trocavam cáricias e beijos cálidos. Entretanto, quando Takumi uniu suas pernas e pressionou-a contra a cama, investindo com força novamente enquanto sussurrava contra o ouvido da morena, ela não suportou muito mais até inebriar-se em um novo êxtase. O loiro não demorou a acompanhá-la, ao sentir suas entranhas a comprimi-lo.

– Você quer que eu me ajoelhe para te parabenizar desta vez? - perguntou Usui, deitado e exausto após três rodadas. Lembrou-se da (formidável, tinha de sublinhar) performance oral de outrora.

– Não exagere, seu imbecil - rebateu Misaki, também cansada e estendida sobre a cama. Estava eufórica, no entanto, após sua oitava vitória.

– É incrível que tenha sido tão boa em sua primeira vez - ele declarou, direto.

– Eu... pratiquei - revelou ela, comovida com o elogio, enquanto desviava o rosto. Após a última vez em que transaram em sua casa, quando ele demonstrou a ela o quão... gostosa era esta sensação, ela dedicou-se a aprender a fazê-lo para ele, buscando toda a informação possível em livros e revistas femininas. Não era de seu feitio deixar somente à cargo dele toda a ação durante o sexo - podia ser ativa também. Mas arrependeu-se de sua honestidade mais uma vez quando ele levantou-se, subitamente interessado.

– Como assim, praticou? - Em seus olhos ardiam a curiosidade.

– Usei... hã... picolés. - Sua expressão deformou-se em uma careta ao lembrar de suas primeiras tentativas - e fracassos.

– Queria ter visto - enunciou com um sorriso travesso, ainda que sincero.

– Não! - Ela negou com veemência. - Eu fiquei toda lambuzada. - De alguma maneira, ela merecia o prêmio dedicado às pessoas que se arrependem de suas sentenças logo após proferi-las.

– Misaki toda lambuzada. - Takumi pronunciou as palavras com um intervalo significativo entre elas, como se quisesse avaliá-las em conjunto em uma mesma frase. Seus olhos verdes estavam desfocados; sua mente, distante.

– Por que está tão quieto? - indagou, exasperada. Ele enfim fixou seu olhar sobre o dela. - Fale de uma vez!

– Não quero apanhar de você - murmurou num tom contido, sorrindo para si mesmo. Levantou-se rapidamente, em direção ao banheiro, para não lhe dar outra oportunidade de questioná-lo.

Não demorou a descobrir o que ocupava os pensamentos do loiro; talvez o dia a imaginar perversões houvesse aguçado sua percepção sobre este aspecto. A concepção mental de si mesma, com o tronco sujo de sêmen, respondia às suas dúvidas. Contudo, o que a perturbava era o direcionamento de seus desejos: estremeceu ao imaginar como seria BOM sentir o líquido quente a escorrer entre seus seios, barriga, coxas. Escandalizada com os próprios devaneios, sacudiu a cabeça para afastá-los, dando um leve tapa em cada uma de suas bochechas.

– Takumi idiota - sibilou ela quando ele retornou, embora o sentido de suas palavras fosse distinto ao que o namorado supunha.

**NOTAS FINAIS: SIM, Ayuzawa Misaki fez um boquete.**

**...**

**Fui ousada demais? Bem, não sei. Mas ela não podia deixar que o Usui fosse o único, né? Seria egoísmo da parte dela xD Mas foi bem difícil escrever este aqui - o mais difícil de todos! A única parte de mentalizei de imediato foi a reação da Ayuzawa ao sonho erótico - ela iria ficar com raiva, obviamente, porque sempre sente raiva de QUALQUER COISA. Ô mulherzinha irritada ela, hein xD**

**Só para esclarecer: estou escrevendo estes avisos com muito atraso, porque notei que quase ninguém comenta T.T Espero que sirva de incentivo ^^**


	12. Extra III - Parte I - Desatino

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Como vão, leitores fantasminhas? Vou explicar o título: este extra ficou bem grandinho (mais de 4000 palavras), então dividi em duas partes. Pode-se dizer que cada um deles tem um "protagonista" próprio. Nesta primeira parte, quem brilha é ele... o imbecil, perseguidor, alien pervertido! Boa leitura!**

Já pode parar, gerente, implorou a maid internamente.

Não havia supresa no fato de que Usui passara a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Porém, quando Misaki proferiu 'Takumi', as funcionárias alvoroçaram-se. Satsuki, naturalmente, manifestou a reação mais exagerada. Seus olhos brilhavam ao cruzar tanto com as orbes esmeraldas quanto com as douradas, e ao vê-los juntos, a mulher abafava seus costumeiros gritinhos de entusiasmo. Enquanto Subaru tentou conter a agitação desmedida de sua chefe, em comiseração pela companheira mais jovem, Honoka, ao encontrar a colegial, soltou uma risada jovial e sussurrou 'tsundere'. Obviamente, a morena não compreendeu o termo.

Contudo, Erika, apesar de inicialmente contagiada com a empolgação da gerente, percebeu que, desta vez, a garota que normalmente repeliria os delírios da gerente com objeções constrangidas, lidava com a situação com maior naturalidade, ainda que estivesse visivelmente incomodada e um tanto ruborizada. Sua mente elaborou com rapidez a relação entre este comedimento incomum e o motivo pelo qual ambos evoluíram aquele passo em seu relacionamento. Decidiu por confirmar suas suposições.

- Ei, Misa-chan - chamou a morena de cabelos cacheados, atraindo a de madeixas lisas a um canto onde provavelmente não seriam incomodadas. Gesticulou com as mãos para que se aproximasse, e sussurrou, bem próxima: - Você já usou meu presente?

O enrubescimento violento e súbito que tomou as faces da mais nova eram uma resposta positiva, afinal. Surpreendida, Erika reprimiu uma gargalhada - não imaginara que Misaki usufruiria do conjunto tão cedo, e a própria entrega do pacote à ela se deu em uma situação cômica, pois a colegial parecia dividida entre a educação de aceitar sem queixas e a vontade de devolvê-lo imediatamente.

- Não vou contar à ninguém, Misa-chan, pode deixar - assegurou em um tom baixo, em resposta à sentença gaguejada (e quase incompreensível) pela garota demasiadamente corada. Era engraçado (e reconfortante) revê-la desta maneira.

A maid mais jovem suspirou, um pouco mais aliviada, e lhe agradeceu, comovida. No entanto, a morena mais velha não se dirigiu ao salão, como de costume, e sim à cozinha. Perplexa, Misaki a seguiu, mas não há tempo suficiente para impedi-la de atingir seu intento.

- Yo, Usui-kun. - Erika cumprimentou a única pessoa no cômodo. Ele lhe respondeu, ainda que um tanto confuso devido ao semblante desesperado de sua namorada ao adentrar no ambiente, logo após a entrada da morena mais velha, que prosseguiu, com um sorriso cúmplice: - Parabéns.

- Obrigado - retribuiu ele, com o mesmo maldito sorriso. Dissera antes que a agradeceria, não é?

Consciente de que ambos não se referiam ao mais recente modo com que denominava o namorado, Misaki encabulou-se ainda mais. Erika logo partiu, sorrindo de maneira branda para a colegial - ela era tão fofa! Já Takumi continuou a fitá-la, divertido. Parecia prestes a dizer algo, mas a morena o impediu:

- Você, fique quieto - vociferou, antes de voltar a atender os clientes.

Naquela noite, Satsuki teve de partir mais cedo (devido à algum incidente envolvendo uma certa celebridade da internet que novamente fora despejada), e deixou à cargo das funcionárias o fechamento da loja. Tanto Honoka quanto Subaru foram liberadas, pois ambas teriam de trabalhar mais tarde, em outro serviço.

Erika, então, desculpou-se com a maid mais nova, declarando-se ocupada com um (fictício) exercício exaustivo, que concluiria com o auxílio de algumas amigas. Amenizou seu pretexto, porém, ao afirmar que Misaki estaria segura 'se Usui-kun estivesse com ela'. Para reforçar suas palavras, acenou, em conivência, para o loiro, que repetiu o gesto da mesma forma. E como se não bastasse o momento embaraçoso, a colegial corou até a raiz dos cabelos ao ouvir a colega universitária rumorejar em seu ouvido, pouco antes de retirar-se:

- Divirtam-se.

Antes de recuperar o fôlego, foi tomada em um novo beijo; uma língua intrusa meteu-se em sua boca para duelar com a sua. Mãos masculinas vagavam por seu corpo, atiçando-a sobre o tecido, e pousaram em suas pernas, acariciando-as através das saias. Estava agora sentada sobre uma mesa qualquer do depósito - logo após trancar a última porta do estabelecimento, foi atacada por um perseguidor alien pervertido. Muito mais pervertido que o normal.

- Misa-chan está usando muitas roupas dessa vez. - Sua voz arrastada a conduzia a um total desvario. Lentamente desatou o nó da faixa que lhe cobria o pescoço, para chupá-lo com volúpia ao repreendê-la: - Como posso te lamber assim?

Sua pele já aquecida entrou em estado de ebulição com tais palavras; os batimentos cardíacos suscitaram estrondos internos em seu peito; as pupilas expandiram-se enquanto pressionava seus dedos com incomum força contra os braços do rapaz. Respondeu-lhe, no entanto, mesmo que a respiração ainda se mantivesse inquieta:

- Tire, se quiser. - Apesar do aparente desinteresse, seu tom foi suplicante - e o loiro sorriu, audacioso, antes de perguntar-lhe:

- Mas você quer? - E deslizou a língua por entre a garganta e o colo da namorada, muito próximo do fino pano que cobria-lhe os seios.

- É óbvio... que quero... idiota - ronronou, em meio aos suspiros, enquanto comprimia-se contra as pernas dele, ao seu alcance. Usui, então, deixou de lambê-la para encará-la de perto, colando sua testa à dela. Seus olhos verdes ardiam, obscenos.

- Você me excita - sussurrou ele contra os lábios dela, antes de cobri-los novamente. Deus, como aquele tom rouco a enlouquecia. Enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos aos fios dourados e sugava o lábio inferior dele com voracidade, sentiu o toque do rapaz a afrouxar os cadarços de sua bota de cano longo, para descalçá-la em seguida.

Porém, não despiu as meias pretas com a mesma pressa - interrompeu o contato com a boca feminina, inchada e rósea devido à ferocidade de suas carícias, e desceu seus lábios até a área em que o tecido terminava e dava lugar à deliciosa pele de sua presidente. Sugou as coxas com suavidade, recebendo gemidos de antecipação de Misaki, e, enfim, mordeu a extremidade de uma das meias, para arrancá-la com os dentes. Eventualmente chupava o joelho, agora exposto, assim como a panturrilha, o tornozelo e, enfim, o topo dos pés. Absorta, a morena não conseguiu desviar os olhos - o que Takumi não pôde deixar de notar.

- Minha Misaki gosta de ver o que eu faço a ela? - murmurou, malicioso, enquanto massageava, simultaneamente, seus cabelos e sua coxa ainda coberta. O rastro deixado por suas mãos e sua voz sedutora fizeram com que o desejo da namorada sobrepujasse qualquer outro pensamento - inclusive a timidez, pois em qualquer outra situação suas palavras seriam extremamente desconfortáveis.

- Gosto... mas tire logo isso! - balbuciou rapidamente, ciente de que ele não prosseguiria até respondê-lo. De algum modo inexplicável, a experiência de contemplá-lo enquanto a tocava era sensual para ela.

E ele o fez: satisfez o anseio de Misaki, puxando o pano escuro restante com os dentes, mais uma vez. Contudo, não lambeu a perna durante seu percurso; apenas arrastou o tecido sedoso sobre a superfície macia e cálida. Va-ga-ro-sa-men-te. E a maid, que observava seus movimentos com atenção, cerrou as pálpebras e mordeu o lábio - os membros inferiores tornavam-se mais e mais sensíveis com a lentidão exagerada.

Quando Usui avançou sobre a pele convidativa, a morena reagiu facilmente à mínima impressão física. Gemeu de forma incoercível ao sentir o vestígio úmido da língua do loiro a deslizar entre as panturrilhas e o dorso das coxas e dos joelhos - Takumi orgulhou-se ao descobrir mais um ponto fraco da namorada, que enterrara ambas as mãos em seus cabelos. Aproveitando-se de seu pequeno lapso, o rapaz retirou-lhe o rebuscado short do uniforme, assim como sua calcinha, enquanto explorava as longas e suaves pernas de sua maid com beijos abrasadores.

Misaki inspirava e expirava com dificuldade: a respiração falhava, entrecortada por murmúrios de contentamento. E obstruiu ainda mais a passagem de ar ao extravasar seu prazer quando sentiu algo úmido e sedento a lhe invadir a intimidade. Contraiu-se, em expectativa, enquanto os lábios do loiro desfrutavam do sabor de seu cerne com lascivo entusiasmo. Desejava, contudo, mais que uma carícia externa - e logo os dedos de Usui substituíram o anterior contato com sua boca, que voltou ao seu pescoço enquanto o indicador e o médio imergiram em suas entranhas.

- Você gosta disso, presidente? - indagou ele, enquanto roçava a língua sobre a garganta e intesificava seus movimentos no interior da namorada. Passou a acariciá-la também exteriormente, com o polegar, e a morena contorceu-se, em choque. - Faz você querer mais?

Ah, ela ansiava por mais - muito mais. Além de deleitar-se com os dedos a penetrá-la, retorcendo seu íntimo numa sensação indescritível, ainda o fazia ao sentir um deles a friccionar seus pontos sensíveis, enquanto Takumi descia até seu busto e empurrava o tecido franzido que o cobria. Seu ápice aproximava-se cada vez mais, principalmente ao senti-lo chupar seus mamilos enrijecidos. Ao ouvi-la expressar-se tão desconexa e inflamada, uma de suas vontades superou todas as outras, e ele deixou as mamas para sussurrar sobre a bochecha rosada da maid:

- Olhe pra mim, Misaki.

O pedido - quase uma ordem, devido à seriedade com que ele o falara - não foi imediatamente apreendido pela morena, pois se concentrar em algo além do próprio prazer exigia um descomunal esforço. Porém, ela compreendeu - o loiro queria que a única visão dela em seu orgasmo fossem um par de pérolas esmeraldinas. Enfim, abriu os olhos para fitá-lo, mas foi arrastada por uma inexorável onda sensorial e os fechou de novo, enquanto gemia em protesto, pois ele fizera de propósito.

- Então você quer que eu pare? - Como era bom provocar sua maid desobediente, ele pensou enquanto diminuía a velocidade de seus dedos, empurrando-os e puxando-os cada vez mais lentamente. Esperava por uma resposta.

- Não... - balbulciou enquanto remexia-se, em busca de alívio.

- Pode fazer melhor que isso, Misa-chan. - Ela nunca iria reunir a consciência necessária para sibilar mais que monossílabos se ele a atiçasse com estes murmúrios graves, muito menos enquanto mordia e lambia seu lóbulo. Entretanto, desta maneira era muito mais divertido para ele. - Diga-me o que você quer.

Usui já lhe havia feito a mesma pergunta - porém a situação era completamente distinta. Antes não haviam estímulos ao seu sexo - estímulos deliberadamente lentos, provocantes, delirantes. Não havia ânsia absurda - ao menos não no nível em que ela se encontrava agora, na saleta parcialmente iluminada. E, desta vez, não haviam restrições - ela poderia gemer e gritar o quanto suas cordas vocais permitissem.

- Eu quero mais. - A ênfase que ela dera ao último vocábulo foi obscena, evidenciando sua luxúria.

E mais uma vez foi tomada pelo arrebatamento, imediatamente após ele retornar ao ritmo alucinante. Reconhecia parcialmente os lábios dele sobre seu colo; todavia, seu inconsciente dedicava-se exclusivamente às sensações que provinham do centro de suas coxas. Deitou sobre a mesa e não resistiu muito mais, explodindo em êxtase ao redor dos dedos que contraíam e apertavam sua intimidade. No entanto, não teve tempo para aquietar-se de seus espasmos involuntários: Takumi prosseguiu em suas carícias, mesmo após a sua liberação. A morena debatia-se, assustada com a deliciosamente opressora sensação que lhe consumia mais uma vez - era demais para ela.

- Ta...kumi! - Ela ofegou enquanto tentava escapar, pois o corpo do loiro estava sobre o dela, imobilizando-a com alguma suavidade. O cerne, já suscetível devido ao clímax que atingira, alcançava agora estágios desconhecidos para ela. - É... muito...!

Desorientada, ela imaginou que ele sussurrava bem próximo de sua orelha que ela iria gostar, de qualquer forma. Seus dedos a massageavam e penetravam-na com maior intensidade - o prazer que sentira em seu último orgasmo já havia sido ultrapassado e acumulava-se mais e mais. Seus gemidos acompanhavam esta gradativa ampliação, e incentivaram o rapaz a aplicar maior força e velocidade ao esfregar e mergulhar-se em seu sexo. Finalmente, quando tornou-se insuportável alcançar maior deleite, o fogo em seu ventre expandiu-se, abrasando tudo em seu caminho. A consciência dissipou-se com sensação primitiva; os sentidos entorpeceram-se diante das chamas que os incendiaram; somente a voz se manteve, num longo e aquecido grito final.

Referenciais como tempo e espaço ainda não haviam retornado à sua mente; tentava, apenas, recuperar-se do cansaço após a impressão sensitiva que lhe exauriu todas as energias. Já estava vagamente ciente enquanto Usui a posicionava sentada novamente. Quando percebeu que a respiração dela suavizara e suas íris não mais desfocaram-se, beijou a curva de seu pescoço longamente. Assisti-la tão descontrolada o excitava mais do que presumira.

- Eu disse que iria gostar. - Ele nem ao menos negara o fato de que ela apreciara. E Misaki não poderia discordar dele; estaria mentindo se o fizesse. Mas permanecia uma dúvida.

- Por quê? - indagou, simplesmente. Por que ali, e não em outro local? Por que naquele momento, e não antes? Ele assimilou o sentido de sua pergunta com facilidade - provavelmente porque esperava por ela.

- Talvez - soprou ele, contendo um sorriso travesso - eu goste de brincar com você quando está vestida assim.

Ultrajada, ela o encarou com a fronte crispada. Ciente do estado de seu namorado, ansioso para aconchegar-se e perder-se com ela, sua mente elaborava um revide digno. Se aquele estúpido pervertido achava que permaneceria incólume, estava muito enganado.

**NOTAS FINAIS: É, o alien conseguiu superar a própria perversão e ir além. Palmas para ele também, ainda que o foco da fic sejam as conquistas da Ayuzawa.**

**E para quem acompanha a bastante tempo, notaram que eu passei a escrever notas, né? É que pouquíssimas pessoas comentaram até agora - 4 reviews no total, para 11 capítulos. Então faço um pequeno pedido: se puderem comentar em algum capítulo já lido, seria um incentivo a mais para que eu escreva (Não precisam ser em todos, obviamente. Apenas naqueles que gostou mais, ou achou mais interessantes, ou que queira dar uma sugestão ou crítica.)**

**É tristinho escrever para leitores fantasmas T.T Well, até a próxima o/**


	13. Extra III - Parte II - Restrições

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Yo, leitores! (agora sei que existem!) Bem, o pedido surtiu efeito e recebi incríveis 2 REVIEWS no capítulo passado! (Para quem tinha 4, mais dois são muita coisa, não?) E aqui está - a vingança da Ayuzawa! Boa leitura!**

Possessa, amaldiçoava internamente aquele alien irritante e idiota.

Segundo o seu julgamento, o objetivo daquela competição era provar àquele perseguidor estúpido que ela não suportaria suas provocações de maneira passiva. Mas como não render-se quando aquele bastardo lhe atiçava de modo estupendamente irresistível? Havia, porém, algo que poderia fazer, e fazer agora, após ter saciado sua vontade enquanto ele continuava a desejá-la. Sua mente elaborou com rapidez uma vingança - uma vingança contra a sua tentação. Faria seu felino - pois, para ela, Usui era sedutor, dissimulado e volúvel como um - provar de sua própria artimanha.

Aproveitou-se da ligeira vantagem que teria ao surpreendê-lo e estendeu-se para alcançar a faixa que antes cobria sua garganta, num movimento ágil. E o loiro de fato espantou-se e não esboçou uma reação até que percebeu o que a namorada fazia: utilizando de sua força adquirida com anos de treino de aikidô, ela avançou contra o rapaz e empurrou-o até uma parede próxima, onde terminaram por cair - um, sentado e a outra, ajoelhada. Como de costume, depositara demasiada intensidade em seu gesto, embora nenhum dos dois tenha se machucado. Prosseguiu, então, agarrando-lhe ambos os pulsos e levando-os até as costas de Takumi.

- Misaki?! - ofegou ele, ao recuperar-se do impacto. Nada podia ver, mas sentia as mãos pressionadas uma contra a outra. Ela o amarrara.

Seu tom era insolente enquanto ela se posicionava defronte a ele; seus joelhos envolviam as pernas do loiro. - Você fala tanto em punições, mas o único que merece é você, Takumi. – Deslizou os dedos sobre o tecido da blusa masculina. Coincidentemente, sua voz tingiu-se com o mesmo atrevimento desafiador que lhe encobrira da última vez que se vestira com um uniforme semelhante ao que usava agora. Um uniforme de maid. E, enfim, puxou-lhe pela gravata e asseverou: - Não me subestime, idiota!

E, durante os indescritíveis milésimos de segundo após sua sentença, soube que havia conseguido mais uma vez ao vislumbrar os olhos verdes arregalados, logo antes de esmagar seus lábios contra os dele.

Usui Takumi estava desorientado. E Ayuzawa Misaki era a única pessoa em todo aquele universo que seria capaz de incitar naquele alien tal resposta. Desta vez, o corpo dele reagiu com muito mais intensidade ao beijo dissoluto, com muito mais sofreguidão aos lábios cálidos que envolviam os seus, à deliciosa e perversa língua sobre a sua. Todavia, a maid afastou-se - cedo demais para ele. Desatava-o da gravata com lentidão - a mesma com que ele a despira anteriormente. Era... frustrante.

- Não é bom? - sussurrou ela em seu ouvido, ambígua, e havia uma nesga de irritação mesclada à ironia. Referia-se unicamente ao fato de que ele finalmente experimentava daquela sensação; no entanto, poderia ser interpretada como uma simples indagação sobre o deleite que ele sentia, ou uma pergunta retórica, já que ela sabia exatamente. Mordeu seu lóbulo e, usando da petulância que lhe permitira todas aquelas conquistas; sublinhou o termo que ele anteriormente dissera; mais séria, contudo: - Também quero "brincar" com você.

Usui sentiu-se endurecer com aquelas palavras - poderia, com facilidade, assegurar que nunca se excitara tanto. Fora completamente arrebatado com o fogo abrasador que derretia as orbes de topázio - quase que incendiado por elas também. Arrepiou-se ao sentir que as carícias da morena desciam, ocupando-lhe o pescoço. De alguma maneira, a prisão de seus braços o fazia mais sensível à boca quente que remexia-se sobre sua pele. Queria retribuí-la, e não podia - mas chegara àquela situação porque já fizera demais.

Finalmente, Misaki obteve algo que almejava há muito - na verdade, algo em que pensara minutos antes de aceitar aventurar-se no talvez mais inflamado desafio de sua vida até então. Conseguira aproveitar-se da raiva que sentira com o ultraje, e da impetuosidade que esta lhe provocava, para, enfim, tomar todas as rédeas desta vez, e não enchê-lo de porrada, como fizera há alguns meses atrás. O efeito inefável exercido pela consciência de que era ela a dominante desta vez superavam suas expectativas - cada vez mais compreendia as atitudes do namorado, porque as descobria extremamente prazerosas.

Dirigiu os dedos, então, ao primeiro botão. Pôde provar mais uma vez da textura da pele de Takumi, ao chupar, mordiscar e lamber o peito durante o lento processo de desabotoar a blusa alva que ele trajava. E a cada novo toque, ouvia a respiração do rapaz tornar-se cada vez mais falha; notava que ele contorcia-se, inquieto, como se assim pudesse encontrar algum alívio daquelas algemas improvisadas para fazer o mesmo a ela. Mas Misaki nem ao menos começara – que o imbecil fosse paciente desta vez. Abriu a camisa por completo para chegar ao umbigo e ao cós da calça, enquanto estimulava o loiro com os lábios e as mãos.

E ele ardeu em expectativa ao senti-la tão, tão próxima... Contudo, a maid interrompeu-se, agora trilhando o caminho inverso com os dedos, enquanto fitava-o, ansiosa por suas reações. Descobrira-se bastante inclinada a observar, na verdade. Havia algum encanto misterioso na visão – excitava-a profundamente vê-lo fechar os olhos e arfar pesadamente. Nos breves momentos em que se encararam, Usui viu sobre as íris amareladas a euforia: era ela, e somente ela, a lhe proporcionar aquele prazer. Quando ela alcançou seus lábios, ele não hesitou: sugou e mordeu aquilo que o dedilhou com tanto entusiasmo, pois era o que desejava fazer por toda a extensão do corpo de sua namorada.

Misaki respondeu à pequena e deliciosa carícia ao avançar contra ele mais uma vez. Enfim sentou-se sobre seu colo, e Takumi tardiamente lembrou que ela não vestia nada por baixo daquelas roupas – ele se encarregara desta parte anteriormente. Esta memória, somada ao fato de que a morena o beijava e pressionava o próprio corpo aquecido contra o dele, e de que ele nada podia fazer devido aos malditos grilhões de tecido, o deixaram enlouquecido. Nunca antes sentiu tanto desejo em tocar nos suaves seios que se comprimiam contra seu tórax, ou nas coxas macias que apertavam-se contra as suas, do que naquele momento, em que suas mãos estavam privadas desta ação. Somente a boca desfrutava do livre contato, e era por ela que ele transmitia toda a sua ânsia.

E, embora a maid tenha se enlevado com o vigor com que ele lhe correspondera, impediu que o prosseguisse ao afastar-se em busca de fôlego. Lá estava ela, a provocar-lhe inconscientemente desta vez: as faces rosadas, a pequena boca a inspirar e expirar, o busto (novamente encoberto pelo pano enrugado) a expandir-se e retrair-se enquanto refletia externamente as variações do pulmão. Seus sentidos estavam atentos a qualquer mínimo movimento da morena, e foi devido a isto que o breve gemido proferido por ela ao senti-lo enrijecer contra seu cerne descoberto exerceu nele um efeito muito mais poderoso do que sequer podia imaginar. Deus, como queria aquela mulher.

Ao recuperar-se, Misaki reiniciou aquilo que para ele era uma tortura: distribuiu beijos ardentes por toda a região exposta do tronco do loiro, sem não antes avisar-lhe com um sorriso travesso. Sua língua delineava cada contorno da musculatura do rapaz, como se para torná-los ainda mais nítidos. Usui, em seu estado limitado, apenas podia fruir da sensação dos lábios úmidos e incandescentes a deslizar por sua pele. Um gemido rouco e arrastado impeliu-se entre seus dentes quando ela enfim tocou-o sobre a calça: a maid voltou seus dedos ao zíper. Como ele permanecia sentado, estava impossibilitada de retirar-lhe a calça e os boxers, mas, com algum esforço, livrou o membro dele das vestes que o escondiam.

E mais uma vez envolveu a ereção do namorado com sua boca, percorrendo todo o seu comprimento de modo vagaroso. Movia ambos, lábios e língua, em ritmos distintos, porém igualmente lentos. Takumi não resistiu – lançou para trás a cabeça, rendido, enquanto gemia o nome da maid de maneira explicitamente obscena. Quando ela acelerou suas carícias, sugando com muito mais voracidade o órgão que estimulava, ele gemeu, à espera da liberação cada vez mais próxima.

No entanto, Misaki não permitiu: retornou à anterior velocidade demorada para lamber de sua extremidade. Ah, como eram insuportáveis: as restrições, as provocações, a sensação de algo quente e macio a envolver-lhe e chupar-lhe. Pulsou sob as mucosas da morena, que enfim decidiu por recompensá-lo adequadamente. Desta vez, ao tornar-se mais rápida, não interrompeu-se: deixou que ele atingisse o próprio ápice. E ele o fez, num orgasmo intenso e descomedido. Suas manifestações de prazer deixavam-na orgulhosa e atraída – certamente, ele nunca gemera tanto, ou tão alto.

Enquanto aguardava a respiração do loiro aquietar-se, engoliu o sêmen, apressada. Ela já deveria saber que ele não se satisfaria apenas com sua boca e seu toque, assim como deveria prever o estágio que ele alcançara. Porém, a maid surpreendeu-se quando ele enfim encarou-a – seu olhar era sério, e assumia inegavelmente que o descontrole novamente despertara nele. As esmeraldas escurecidas a hipnotizaram, e as entranhas de Misaki contraíram em resposta. Usui depositou mais força em seus pulsos e o nó, já frouxo, soltou-se liberando-os. Estava livre, enfim, para perder-se com ela.

Num ímpeto, segurou-se ao braço dela e pôs-se de pé, levando Misaki consigo. E logo a morena foi subjugada por um beijo violento, voraz. Procurou por algum apoio ao seu corpo, enquanto respondia com a mesma intensidade, e alcançou algum objeto próximo – mesa, cadeira, não sabia. Os lábios agora em seu pescoço a confundiam, assim como os dedos a procurar o fecho de sua roupa complexa – não eram frontais, e sim traseiros. Com alguma delicadeza, virou-se para ajuda-lo, segurando o cabelo para desimpedir-lhe a vista.

Não esperava, entretanto, um lascivo e sôfrego chupão em sua nuca – seu ponto fraco, agora intensamente estimulado, incitou nela um suspiro longo e pesado. Espalmou as mãos sobre a superfície plana (era, sim, uma mesa) enquanto o loiro abaixava as alças largas de seu uniforme, impaciente para provar mais de sua pele. Agarrou os fios castanhos, soltos de novo, e prosseguiu seu percurso, alcançando as costas da namorada com sua língua. Suas carícias eram sedentas. Selvagens. Lidar com este seu lado mais ávido e desmedido a excitava. E realmente perdeu-se; gemeu em protesto quando ele se afastou.

- Separe as pernas, Misaki – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. Estremeceu ao ouvir o pedido, assim como ao senti-lo lamber a área posterior de sua orelha, mas obedeceu sua instrução.

Considerava aquela posição – na verdade, a ideia de tê-lo atrás de si, distante de sua visão e tato – muito constrangedora e impessoal; relacionava-a ao acasalamento primitivo de animais. Contudo, ao ser invadida por ele novamente, sentindo-o ofegar em seu pescoço, percebeu como os dedos eram exigentes ao apertar-lhe o quadril; como era muito mais intensa a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si; como era necessária a intimidade para realiza-la, enfim.

Inicialmente, os lábios do rapaz encobriam seus ombros, mas as investidas cada vez vigorosas afastaram-na, e ela logo foi pressionada contra o móvel devido à força com que ele empurrava-se contra seu ventre. Takumi ainda estava faminto por seu toque, porém, e reclinou-se para abraçar sua cintura com uma mãos, enquanto a outra permanecia em suas ancas – de alguma maneira, seus movimentos intensificaram-se mais e mais. E a familiar contração interna e consequente expansão lânguida do prazer apoderou-se dela; somente algum tempo depois ele pôde desfrutar do mesmo também.

- Pare de me olhar desse jeito, imbecil! – vociferou a maid, após trancar a porta dos fundos do Maid-Latte. No ambiente externo, trajava suas costumeiras 'vestes cafonas'; encarava o loiro pervertido à sua frente.

- Não me culpe, Misa-chan – defendeu-se ele, enquanto a acompanhava. - Achava que você era M*, e não S*. – Usui suspirou ao vislumbrá-la confusa. Ela nem ao menos sabia do que ele estava falando. Ao final, assumiu, sincero: – Ainda estou impressionado, na verdade.

- Eu disse a você que iria se arrepender se me provocasse – esclareceu ela, simplesmente.

- Mas você pediu por isso, presidente – alegou ele, num tom irritante. Imediatamente a lembrança de dizer que 'queria mais' povoou sua mente, mas ela balançou a cabeça como se para afastar a memória.

- Não foi daquilo que eu estava falando – desconversou ela, enquanto desviava os olhos.

- Diga explicitamente, da próxima vez – rebateu ele, malicioso.

- Continue sonhando, Takumi idiota. – Sua voz deixava implícito o seu sorriso. Aproximava-se cada vez mais do fim daquele jogo, de maneira inacreditável. Ela mesma, há algum tempo atrás, não imaginaria alcançá-lo.

Restava apenas uma.

**NOTAS FINAIS: É, pessoas, a fic se aproxima de seu final. Esta semana fiquei super feliz ao descobrir que uma estrangeira (cuja nacionalidade ainda é desconhecida) acompanha esta humilde fanfic! OH MY GOD! Se meu inglês fosse um pouco mais que razoável, eu até me arriscaria a traduzi-la; bem, talvez eu procure alguma alma bondosa que possa traduzir para mim um dia =D**

**Mas o que acharam do lado *S* da "Misa-chan", hein? E outra perguntinha: QUAL É SEU CAPÍTULO PREFERIDO ATÉ AGORA?**


	14. Capítulo X - Ciclo

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Olá, pessoas! Dedico este capítulo às minhas duas leitoras (ao menos as conhecidas): IssaSama e unchienandalou. Muito obrigada por acompanharem até aqui e por comentarem também! Demorei um bocado ajeitando este capítulo - reescrevi três vezes até julgar bom o suficiente. Ainda nem sei se consegui =P Bem, aqui está; o derradeira décimo capítulo. Boa leitura!**

Sua mente estava em branco.

Mais uma vez o êxtase dilatou-se em seu interior, conduzindo a já familiar sensação como uma corrente elétrica por todos os seus nervos. Por alguns poucos segundos, os seus cinco sentidos foram anestesiados – e agora, gradativamente, retornavam. Sentiu o assoalho sob suas costas e pernas nuas; avistou, de ponta-cabeça, roupas femininas e masculinas emaranhadas sobre o piso de madeira; ouviu, enfim, um respirar pesado muito próximo de seu rosto. Em antecipação, preparou-se para receber a língua voraz que invadiu-lhe a boca, fechando os olhos para melhor aproveitar a exploração sensorial mútua. Respondeu com sofreguidão aos lábios que moldavam-se aos seus, enquanto comprimia seu corpo, antes rigidamente arqueado devido aos efeitos do clímax, contra as mãos que a acariciavam tão avidamente.

- Foi o terceiro, Misaki – sussurrou o loiro em seu ouvido, antes de chupar a base de sua garganta. Sua voz era arrastada; seus olhos, famintos. As esmeraldas, paradoxalmente, queimavam com o desejo, apesar de escurecidas com a excitação.

Ele estava contando? Bem, ela não poderia negar que hoje ele estava inspirado: proporcionara a ela três orgasmos. Inicialmente, estava escorada contra a parede, enlaçando o quadril do namorado como suporte. O bastardo fez com que alcançasse duas vezes com os dedos habilidosos. Ela revidou, contudo, quando o conduziu ao sofá e lambeu e sugou de seu peito descoberto, sentada sobre seu colo, para em seguida despir-lhe do restante das roupas e fazer o mesmo ao seu membro, agora exposto, até que o rapaz alcançasse sua própria liberação.

E foi sobre o chão (aproveitando-se do fato de que ela já estava ajoelhada sobre ele) que Takumi fez com que ela atingisse o nível máximo de prazer pela terceira vez. Seus lábios e língua eram exigentes sobre a intimidade da morena, que retorceu-se, arquejou e gemeu enquanto era intensamente explorada pelo loiro tão sedento. Arrebatava-se como este lado selvagem, no entanto. No momento, fincou suas unhas sobre o dorso nu de Usui, ao senti-lo pressionar suas coxas com tamanha força que provavelmente lhe renderiam marcas. O toque rude era mais que bem vindo.

Não havia uma única superfície incólume naquele apartamento. Paredes, chão, sofá, banheiro cozinha – até mesmo a fachada envidraçada não escapara da ânsia dos dois, em certa ocasião; o teto seria um alvo válido, se a gravidade não lhes impedisse. Agarravam-se agora sobre o assoalho – ele deslizava a boca entre os seios de Misaki e as mãos por entre suas suaves curvas, enquanto os dedos dela remexiam-se num ritmo indefinido sobre os ombros e a nuca do rapaz. Gemidos entrecortados por suspiros se ouviam no ambiente austero.

Quando Takumi interrompeu-se brevemente para buscar o preservativo, tateando o piso com certa urgência, a morena aproveitou-se para deitá-lo e sentar sobre seu quadril, novamente. Suas pupilas dilataram enquanto encobria o órgão com o látex, devido aos arranhões provocados sobre as costas femininas. Com lentidão, permitiu que ele lhe invadisse – a sensação, o atrito, a profundidade deixaram-na extasiada.

O loiro tomou-lhe os lábios, num beijo lascivo, enquanto ela movimentava-se para cima e para baixo numa velocidade que o desconcertava – erguia os quadris o mais alto possível, num friccionar torturante, para baixá-los, com força, contra a virilha do rapaz. Excitada, Misaki gemeu contra a língua inquieta sob a sua ao sentir as mãos impacientes de Usui a lhe apertar as coxas para intensificar seus movimentos. Seus gemidos converteram-se em gritos ao aproximar-se de um novo ápice, e as pernas perdiam as forças devido ao intenso efeito. Rapidamente, então, o namorado inverteu as posições, situando-se sobre ela mais uma vez.

Mal teve como protestar ao perceber que seu ventre estava novamente vazio, pois a coerência lhe fugiu ao senti-lo lamber seu pescoço e colo desnudos, enquanto pressionava-lhe a carne macia das nádegas. A ereção a roçá-la só multiplicava inomináveis vezes a consciência da necessidade em suas entranhas. Quando gemeu seu nome, enterrando os dedos finos entre os fios claros, pôde senti-lo sorrir contra sua pele. Foi a vez da impaciência dela: empurrou seu quadril contra o dele, que rosnou em reação, e foi finalmente preenchida internamente.

Sua respiração descompassou-se ao senti-lo investir com violência; arfou e gemeu, lançando para trás a cabeça e cerrou as pálpebras, embora soubesse que os olhos de Takumi estavam sobre seu corpo, devorando-a também desta maneira. Ansiava por mais, porém, e gradativamente mexeu os quadris, acompanhando o ritmo desvairado com que ele lhe penetrava – em resposta, ouviu um ofegar e um ruído carnal proferido pelo loiro. Queria ouvir mais, e esmagou mais uma vez sua pélvis contra a dele.

Por essa ela não esperava – e muito menos ele. Devido ao movimento, somado ao calor e à suavidade das paredes que contraíam-se ao envolvê-lo e aos sons emitidos pela namorada excitada, Usui veio antes dela. Pela primeira vez. Contudo, ao senti-lo latejar e despejar-se em seu interior, enquanto ouvia os graves e roucos gemidos masculinos, Misaki embriagou-se em seu quarto orgasmo.

Ambos, exaustos, impeliam e expeliam o ar de maneira frenética; procuravam aplacar o cansaço num silêncio brando – que foi interrompido quando a morena afagou carinhosamente o basto cabelo de Takumi. Sorriu triunfante quando ele a fitou.

– Foi a décima, Takumi – contou ela, divertida, a própria vitória.

- Essa sua cara me irrita – cuspiu ela ao voltar do banheiro, quando vislumbrou seu estúpido sorriso. Já estava vestida, assim como ele.

- Nah, Misa-chan, para a sua felicidade "essa minha cara" é insubstituível. – Sua voz era personificada ao puxá-la para o aconchego de seus braços. Envolveu-a gentilmente, sentado sobre o sofá, e murmurou num tom mais baixo: - Estou orgulhoso de você.

Ela permaneceu quieta, a digerir suas palavras. Enfim, comprimiu-se mais contra Usui, e perguntou-lhe de maneira branda, como se já soubesse a resposta: - Você já esperava por isso, não é? – Ah, ela era esperta.

- Na verdade, sim – admitiu ele contra seu ombro. Este esforço que ela dedicava à todas as suas causas era encantador. E desde o início sabia que, de alguma forma, ela conseguiria realizá-lo. Desconhecia apenas seus métodos. – Mas sempre consegue me surpreender, Misaki.

E a memória de situações estrategicamente convenientes veio de súbito – como se um certo alguém as engendrasse de maneira propícia. Afinal, o maior beneficiado com suas vitórias era aquele estúpido que agora a abraçava. Suas ações haviam-no surpreendido, ao menos. Contentou-se com isto, embora ainda permanecessem alguns questionamentos.

- Então fez tudo isso porque seria "divertido"? – indagou ela para si mesma, pois estava ciente do significado do termo para ele. Apertou as mãos uma à outra e fitou o chão, em irritação.

- Sei que não fui o único que gostou, Misaki. – Seria fácil rebatê-lo se o dissesse com o costumeiro modo zombeteiro, mas ao tocar no ponto crucial, ele foi sério. Não queria admiti-lo; porém, não desviou o rosto, embaraçada.

- Já sei o que vou pedir primeiro: calado!

Takumi obedeceu, embora tenha cingido-a de modo mais estreito. Estava de costas para ele; no entanto, a morena podia imaginar com clareza o sorriso complacente com que ele reagira à sua última sentença. Ah, ele conseguia ser inconveniente mesmo quando este não era seu intento, e isto a desconcertava. Por que não conseguia dizê-lo, mesmo após tudo que já fizera? Para distrair-se do atual rumo de seus pensamentos, inventou um desejo qualquer.

- Quero um cafuné – balbuciou, quase inaudivelmente, a primeira vontade que lhe veio à mente.

E agora relaxava – ou ao menos tentava – deitada sobre o sofá enquanto apropriava as pernas do namorado como travesseiro. A sensação provocada pelo carinho em seus cabelos era agradável; os dedos a passar entre os fios e emaranhá-los, confortante. Para sua surpresa, a carícia transmitia-lhe a segurança necessária para realizar o que pretendia. Apesar de estranhar seu pedido um tanto... manhoso, Usui prosseguiu no afago ao couro cabeludo dela, até senti-la acalentada, e não mais tensa, sobre seu colo. Abaixou-se, então, até manter o rosto ao nível dela, e sussurrou, bem-humorado:

- Não era isso que você queria pedir, não é?

- Falei para ficar quieto, droga! – reclamou ela, levantando-se para encará-lo, zangada. Suspirou pesadamente, e mascarou o próprio nervosismo com uma raiva branda: - Você falou que seria o que eu quisesse. – Cerrou os punhos ao reunir o fôlego para prosseguir: - Se voltar atrás, vou te bater até te transformar num masoquista!

- Ainda não sei o que você quer, presidente – apontou ele, entre risadas involuntárias.

Realmente, não havia nada melhor do que estar com ela.

Misaki relutou no momento – não seria indiscreto pedir por aquilo? Um pensamento, no entanto, a impeliu a continuar. Sempre fora uma intrometida mesmo, principalmente quando se tratava de pessoas com as quais se importava. E vencer aquele jogo exigiu de sua coragem: para ela, serviu como prova de merecimento. Não iria mais reprimir seu verdadeiro desejo.

- Quero que me leve da próxima vez – confessou, enfim. Ao vê-lo confuso, teve de esclarecer: - Quando visitar sua família de novo, quero ir com você. – Já estava a par da situação mais cômoda dele em relação aos laços com os parentes, assim como também sabia que ele ainda tinha alguns passos a percorrer. Iria andar ao seu lado, contudo. – Não precisa lutar sozinho. – Logo reformulou sua sentença: - Não vou deixar você lutar sozinho.

Apesar do rubor, o semblante dela transparecia uma determinação ímpar. Assim como em relação à sua vitória, ele previu que a morena lhe pediria algo completamente distinto ao âmbito da competição; porém, como de costume, ela foi imprevisível. Como não render-se? Aturdido, Takumi levou uma das mãos ao rosto para abafar um riso curto. Com aquelas palavras, inacreditavelmente apaixonou-se mais pela mulher que tanto o confundia e o encantava.

- É impossível resistir a você, Misaki. – Ao dizê-lo, Usui estava corado como ela.

Foi espontâneo retribuir o sorriso contido com que ele a fitava, assim como corresponder ao beijo cálido que o rapaz lhe deu. Ao selarem os lábios, selavam também uma promessa. Permaneceram assim, corpos e línguas entrelaçados, por tanto tempo quanto foi possível. Em algum momento, desvencilharam-se, ainda que se mantivessem próximos. Ao recordar-se que a próxima reunião da família seria dali a dois meses, ele riu – mentalizá-la em meio à pessoas que, devido à seu comportamento frívolo e hipócrita, provavelmente conquistariam sua repulsa imediata, era tão inusitado que possuía algum estranho humor. E saber que a morena fazia isso por ele o enlevava. Quando ela o indagou sobre o que achava tão hilário, lembrou-se de um fato a mais:

- Vai ser interessante explicar como você conseguiu "me convencer" – apontou ele, e havia divertimento em sua voz.

- Diga a verdade – sibilou ela, firme, apesar de enrubescida. Ele mal pôde arregalar os olhos em surpresa, pois ela prosseguiu rapidamente: - Que eu ganhei uma aposta. – Os detalhes desta permaneceriam entre eles, no entanto.

- Ah, falando nisso, presidente... – Seu tom era perigoso; implicava em malícia, apesar da calma expressa. As orbes verdes centelhavam de vontade, muito distintas da habitual compleição indiferente do loiro. - Quero uma revanche.

De um ímpeto, ela compreendeu. Então o imbecil pervertido estava incomodado por ter gozado primeiro? Misaki não conseguiu reprimir uma risada. - Não pode aceitar que perdeu, Takumi?

- Tenho que manter minha reputação como alien – rebateu ele, e em suas palavras ela descobriu uma determinação inédita. Era a primeira vez, mas ela já podia afirmar que adorara vê-lo desta forma. Sorriu em escárnio para o único habitante do Planeta Feromônios que conhecia.

- Como se eu fosse perder pra você – desafiou ela. Não se deixaria vencer, pois o bastardo não era o único motivado. Afinal, garotas também são pervertidas.

**NOTAS FINAIS: E aí, ficou bom este também? À altura dos restantes? Novamente agradeço a todos que acompanharam. Foi muito divertido para mim escrever esta fanfic, e espero que tenha sido uma experiência boa para vocês também.**

**For unchienandalou: My English does not exceed what is reasonable. So do not risk a translation by myself. But if you want to pursue the idea, my email is in my profile. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
